Vomitting Hearts
by Fenris242
Summary: Much Awaited Threequel to Flirtin' With Disaster...it's time to plan the wedding, and it just wouldn't be right without a couple hitches along the way.....**Rated for Language in Later Chapters** *CD*
1. Uninviting a Guest

A/N: ahhh...the much awaited threequel! sorry for the delay...i was dealing with double funerals last week plus a birthday party -with kids- if you can't see, i'm shuddering at just the thought...so this didn't get written in the time frame i was planning on...but it's written now...and please no convictions of abandonment...it is possible for a writer to write in more than one fandom!...i have most of this planned out...there are only a couple areas that aren't sketched out...but this should be coming out pretty quickly...so let me know what you guys think...oh, and by the way...the name was derived from a line i saw somewhere (don't ask where cause i don't remember) "did you ever love someone so much you just wanted to vomit hearts all over them?" never said i wasn't a sick f#$..

-Fen

* * *

It was four months since Cameron ripped the phone from House's hand in an effort to keep him from telling the Skylar about her corny moment. What she didn't' know was that he'd called Skylar later and informed her of the "happiest girl alive" comment. 

Skylar was very helpful in the wedding planning. Seeing as she worked mainly business-to-business she had a lot of contacts, and people that would work cheap and some even for free simply because it was a favor for Skylar. Cameron and House were very appreciative of the help.

It's what made the next conversation House was going to have with his sister even harder. Cameron had sent the invitations out a couple weeks prior and they were getting the responses. Cameron tried to field the call from House's parents, but House insisted on taking the call. "How are you, Greg?" Blythe asked.

"Good, mom. You?" He asked in return.

"Things are good. Your father and I are enjoying ourselves in Italy right now. He decided we should take an overseas vacation." Blythe explained.

"I'm surprised. Isn't he afraid the communists'll come after him?" House asked, and regretted the words. He hated bringing his mother into the disagreements with his father. "Sorry." He immediately apologized. She was one of the few people he undeniably apologized to.

"I'm calling because we received the wedding invitation." Blythe paused. House could tell she was struggling to get something out. Her breathing changed, as did her tone of voice. "I'm very happy for you. Allison seems like a very nice girl."

House chuckled, knowing that the one time they had actually met Cameron as his girlfriend, she'd paraded around in toe socks, her panties and bra along with House's younger sister. So for his parents to _like_ her, surprised him. But rather than interrupt his mother, House let her continue. She obviously needed to get something out.

"Your father and I have been talking, and we're pretty sure that we'll be able to fit the wedding into our schedule. But-" There is was. The stipulation. House knew his father could never make anything easy. He couldn't even make the wedding of his only son easy. Or maybe it was just something about the House siblings and weddings. "But, your father wants to know who all will be coming."

"I don't know." House replied. "Ally's been handling the responses." He explained.

"Well, more precisely, from our side of the family." Blythe hinted and House knew exactly who she meant, but he wanted to hear her say the words. "Your sister. Is she coming?"

"Well, I don't know if we've heard back, but I don't see why she wouldn't. She's been helping plan the whole thing." House replied.

"Well, is…is her husband coming?" Blythe asked, unable to say her son-in-law's name.

"I'm sure Damien'll be there. The two don't go far without the other." House replied, wanting his brother-in-law to be at his wedding.

"Well, your father said he won't come if—" Blythe's voice was cut off by John House's booming voice in the background.

"I'm not going if that damn _infidel_ is going to be there! Getting married is something to be taken seriously! And neither one of them is serious about a damn thing!" John House shouted.

"Mom, you're saying you won't come if they're there?" House asked.

"I'm sure your father would be fine with your sister's presence, but he will definitely have an issue with Damien." Blythe said, finally getting the name out.

* * *

So now, House was waiting in a small café halfway between in his home and his sister's work, waiting for Skylar to arrive. He still had no idea how to ask her not to bring Damien to the wedding. The up front honest approach never seemed like a good idea to House, but being dishonest with his sister never worked either. 

House had just ordered his coffee when Skylar walked through the door and over to his table. She pulled the olive drab messenger bag over her shoulder and flopped it on the table. "I see you dressed up." House remarked as he looked up at her. "_And_ you changed your hair?"

Skylar swayed her jean clad hips and threw a hand up next to her head, "You like?" She asked rhetorically. House rolled his eyes. Her usually long hair had been cut short, and fittingly dyed to an unnatural purplish red and spiked into a short mohawk. "And what's wrong with my clothes?" She gestured to the worn jeans with the ripped knee and the white ribbed tank top. "I just bought this…belt buckle. Don't you like it?" She asked, motioning to the silver buckle shaped to look like a set of vampire fangs.

"Fitting." House said, knowing his sister's life-long obsession for the undead.

Skylar took the seat across from him and ordered a drink. "So what's up? You're not thinking about backing out are you?" She asked, but didn't leave room for a response. "Cause I'll tell you right now. I'm keeping Ally. To hell with you." Skylar joked, but noted the suddenly serious look on her brother's face. "Hey. What's going on?" She asked, getting serious herself.

House shook his head. He really didn't want to have this conversation. He was always one to avoid confrontation. He always scammed his way out of it. But this one he couldn't do that with. "I can't think of how to say this." He paused.

"Then just say it." Skylar said, dreading the worst.

Not making eye contact, House said, "Damien can't come to the wedding. If he doesn't, Mom and Dad won't and Ally really wants them there." There. He'd said it.

Skylar sat speechless. "You're serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Mom a couple days ago." House replied. "Dad absolutely refuses to come if the, and I quote, infidel is there."

"And you're going along with it?" Skylar said.

"Ally really wants them there. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell them Damien won't be there, but he will." Skylar replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh, yeah, and Dad'll take that just fine and won't make a big scene." House deduced.

"What? A big scene like this?" Skylar said, standing up and pulling her bag back over her shoulder. "You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I'd be making phone called when I leave to make sure everything is cancelled that I arranged. Have fun at your wedding. Damien and _I_ will not be attending." She said, and stormed out of the café, dropping a twenty on the counter for her drink.


	2. An Evil Scheme?

A/N: here's the next part…hope you guys enjoy….things will begin to heat up in the next chapter….and then the drama really begins…in the mean time, let me know what you guys think about this one…

-Fen

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Cameron asked when House returned to home after his meet with Skylar.

"Well, Damien's not coming." House replied.

"Really? She took it that well."

House laughed. "Yeah. She's not coming either."

"Oh." Cameron said sheepishly. "That bad." She knew Skylar would take it bad, but she didn't think it would be that bad. "I'm sorry." She said, knowing that not having Skylar at the wedding was going to be really hard for House. They'd had their disagreements in the past that caused them to not talk for a couple years, but ever since they'd rekindled their relationship, things had been really good. Not a single fight. Which was amazing seeing as how much alike they were.

"I really hope having my parents there will make you happy." House replied. It came out harsher than he had planned. He didn't want to snap at her like that, but he also would have preferred having his sister at his wedding and not his parents. "Speaking of parents, when am I going to meet yours? Are you that ashamed of me that much?" House asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Cameron blushed slightly, but the solemn look on her face gave away any embarrassment. It was something else. "No, I just…well I haven't had the right time to introduce you." She replied.

"The wedding's going to be here before we know it." House replied, and flopped on the couch next to her, turning the TV on. "I might take offense if they walk up to Foreman and congratulate him on marrying their little girl." House jested.

Cameron smiled. "I don't see that happening." Cameron said getting up, and heading toward the bathroom, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

"You made all the arrangements at work, right?" Skylar asked as she packed her duffel bag.

"Yeah. I have no appointments, and they know not to add any until after we get back." Damien replied, as he tossed lingerie at Skylar to put in her bag.

"We're going base jumping. When would it be appropriate for me to wear this?" She asked, holding up the red lace teddy.

"When is anything that you do appropriate?" Damien retorted.

He'd been pretty bummed out when Skylar returned early from her meeting with House and explained that they wouldn't be attending the wedding. Damien understood, but on the same note wished the House parents would just grow up and bite the bullet. He quickly turned the conversation to their upcoming "vacation" in order to stop Skylar from going into a tirade. But now, a different thought came into his head. "Are you going to the shower?"

"No. I plan on never showering again." Skylar said, looking at Damien questioningly, not understanding where his sudden subject change was headed. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Jackass, I'm talking about the wedding shower for your soon-to-be sister-in-law." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I guess. It's Friday. I was planning on it. Mom and Dad won't fly in just for that. And I can't blame Ally for wanting them there. It's just. Come on. They're the parents. They're supposed to be more mature than us." She was starting her tirade.

Damien decided to interrupt before she directed her anger at him. He walked up behind her and pulled the teddy she'd discarded and held it up in front of her. "You know, it'd be really sexy if you jumped off the cliff in just this."

"In your dreams." Skylar replied and snatched the garment.

"Not yet, but now that you mention it." He allowed himself to drift slightly at the thought.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy." The female voice said in lieu of greeting.

"Hi." Wilson replied, not expecting her to answer the phone like that.

"So, what's the jumbo jerk got you calling me for?" Skylar asked.

"How do you know I'm calling for House?" Wilson asked a question of his own.

"Just the fact that I've ignore the last five phone calls he placed in under two hours." Skylar replied.

Wilson smiled. "He didn't come right out and say it, but I think he wanted to apologize." Wilson said, knowing why Skylar wasn't talking to her brother. "You know how childish this all is, right?" He asked.

"I'm not the childish one. That would be the oldest male House." Skylar replied. "I just can't believe Greg's going along with it."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Wilson tried cushioning the situation.

"If the roles were turned, I'd want him there more than Dad."

"Yeah, well, I don't think House had much say." Wilson said.

"That's the surprising part. Ally barely knows Mom and Dad, but wants them there more than Damien and myself. Come on! What kind of reason can there be?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure Cameron's relationship with her parents is all that great. I've never heard her talk about them. Maybe she just wants-"

"Oh, yeah, cause Greg and I have such a great relationship with our parents." Skylar interrupted. "They treat me as if I'm a leper. I don't even get a call on my birthday or Christmas. How screwed up is that? It's not like they could just forget when my birthday is? At least, I don't think they could."

Wilson didn't know what to say. It was true. They didn't have a good relationship with their parents. And he even found it strange that House would agree to tell Skylar that Damien couldn't come because John House refused to be in the same room.

"They were fine at Greg's birthday party. Granted, they didn't say two words to Damien, but they were still civil. They just don't want me to be able to enjoy my big brother _finally_ getting married. So fuck 'em. I'll do things my own way. I might not be there, but it doesn't mean I won't be able to celebrate with my brother. I'll just have to be creative. What do you think about a huge screen that Damien and I could broadcast ourselves on to give a little toast. Dad won't have to talk to us, but he'll still have to see us. That'd teach him."

Wilson didn't say anything. He knew she was just letting off steam. "So you're not planning some evil scheme to get back at your brother?"

"Evil? Me?" Skylar said coyly.

"You heard me." Wilson replied.

"I don't need to stoop to their level. But I'll be damned if I ever do something for them again. I can't believe Mom is going along with this crap. She's usually the voice of reason." Skylar replied.

"House is just afraid you're going to come up with a scheme, you know, like showing up at the reception just to shove it in your father's face." Wilson suggested.

"As appealing as that sounds, no. I have a little too much respect for my brother to do that. I'm only giving him the cold shoulder because he pissed me off by even asking. It's just ridiculous."

"I'll pass the message along."

"Thanks." Skylar said, snapping her phone shut to abruptly end the conversation.


	3. PUKA aka evil

A/N: okay, so i promised the drama in this chapter, and it didn't happen...well, there's story, but not the DRAMA that will be coming up in the NEXT chapter...and i promise that...a couple questions will be answered, and a major plot twist will happen...okay, i've given enough away...enjoy, and please review to let me know what you guys think...

-Fen

"Are you ready yet?" Skylar asked walking into Damien's room. "If we're going to be early, we need to leave now."

"Why do I have to go? They don't even want me there." Damien complained, but got dressed anyway.

"They never said that." Skylar replied.

"Oh, that's right. I'm just not allowed at the wedding."

"Well for some reason, Ally really wants Mom and Dad there. And you know how they feel about us."

"But it's not their day." Damien said, turning around. "Good?" He asked, knowing he needed Skylar's approval on attire before they could leave.

"It'll do." She said, and moved for the door.

"What's wrong with it? Damien asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why, 'it'll do' not 'perfect?'" Damien questioned.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl." She said, then left the room.

"I am not." He said, following her out the door.

* * *

"We're getting closer and closer, and I still haven't met your parents." House said as he followed Cameron through Target.

"So that's why you've brought me shopping. I knew there had to be some reason behind. You _do not_ elect to go shopping for no reason." Cameron said, dodging him.

"You haven't answered." House replied.

"You never really asked a question." Cameron stated.

"Wilson's right. I'm definitely rubbing off on you." House said, picking up a random toothbrush holder.

"Eww. We're not buying that. It's hideous." Cameron said, trying to snatch it from him.

House pulled the object from her reach and dropped it into the cart. "I like it." He said.

"You only like it because I don't."

"If you applied that theory, I'd hate myself." House replied.

"Ah, but if you love yourself, what does that say about me?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"Ha ha, funny funny." House replied. "I take it back." He conceded.

* * *

It was close to three hours later when they finally left Target – with two carts full of bags. "I don't understand how bought all this stuff, that we really don't need." House said.

"We needed new towels. And these," she pulled one of the towels from the bag, "went perfect with the new bathroom set that I bought."

"Again, stuff that we really don't need. And if you think you're putting frilly seat covers on my toilet-"

"You mean _our_ toilet." Cameron interrupted.

"Just put the bags in the car." House said, starting to unload their bags into Cameron's trunk.

It was about twenty minutes later when they pulled up outside their home. Cameron unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. She grabbed the majority of the bags, and House grabbed the couple that she couldn't. He followed her to the door and watched as she fumbled with the keys and bags. Finally she got the door unlocked and pushed it open with her foot, "A little help would have been nice." She complained.

"I'm a cripple. You're lucky I grabbed bags." House replied.

Cameron flicked the light switch after dropping a handful of bags. She turned around to be confronted with a scene she did not expect.

"Surprise!" Skylar yelled, seeing as everyone else was quiet. Skylar's outburst caused everyone else to join in.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"I think this would be your wedding shower." Damien said, walking up to give her a hug.

"Hey." Cameron said, not really knowing if things were okay between them after Skylar's meeting with House.

Damien wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to clench. I understand your side of this."

Cameron pulled away and smiled. She was glad there were no hard feelings.

Damien turned and returned to Skylar's side while the other guests greeted and congratulated the engaged couple.

"Why didn't you go over?" Damien asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm still angry. I don't know how you're not." Skylar replied.

"If you're angry, why are you here?" Damien asked.

Skylar ignored his question. Like she always did whenever he made a good point.

* * *

The night progressed and Cameron opened all of her presents except for one. Not that she didn't want to open it. It was the biggest box. But there was a note with strict instructions to wait until all the guests had left to open it. Cameron found it odd that Damien and Skylar kept going over to the box and checking something in the back. She asked Damien once what he was doing. He replied, "Nothing."

Cameron couldn't believe all the stuff they'd got. It almost made the day's shopping excursion unnecessary. The guests were starting to file out. Damien walked up, without Skylar, and gave Cameron a hug and cheek kiss, and hugged House. House didn't see it coming so he had no choice but to hug back. "Good luck." Damien said, as he walked towards the door to join Skylar walking out.

All the guests were gone when House and Cameron finally got a chance to sit down and relax. "Why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have spent as much if I knew we were going to be getting stuff." Cameron asked,

"Then you would have known." House replied. "And Cuddy threatened to double my clinic hours." He finished.

"You don't even do the ones she gives you now." Cameron replied, but understood that House wanted to keep the surprise. She heard a strange noise and turned. "Oh, we still have a present to open. And everyone's gone, so we can open it now." Cameron said. "Did you want to open this one?" She asked.

"No, you can." House replied, and watch her run over like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. She pulled the paper off to find a simple brown box underneath. It was large, but it was still just brown. No label. Nothing. Cameron heard the strange noise again, and decided she didn't want to open the box. With Skylar's unusual anti-social behavior that night, she had no idea what could be in the box. House kept watching her, and noticed that she became cautious of the box. "Do you want me to open it?" He asked, knowing his sister wouldn't give them something harmful. He watched Cameron nod her head.

House stood from the couch and walked over to the box. He ripped at the top and peered in. The corner of his mouth curled as he reached both arms in. Cameron took a couple steps back. House brought his arms back up and dramatically pulled the object out the box and hurled it toward Cameron.

Initially scared out of her wits, Cameron had to register what the object was, and did just in time to catch it. "Well, who are you?" She squealed as she looked down at the black pitbull pup. She pulled on the collar that was around the dog's neck. There was an ID tag. In large letters the dog's name was engraved, _PUKA_, with a small notation below, _aka evil_.

"I thought you could use a little fluff in your life. Even if I hate you right now. Besides, she's cute as hell." House read the card that was inside the box. "I can't believe my sister. Most people think of pots and pans, and towels. But no, she thinks of a dog."

"Well, she is a House." Cameron replied, as she walked over and sat down on the couch with a black ball curled in her lap.


	4. Meet the Parents

A/N: i would like to apologize for the wait on this chapter...but i was having some internet issues...mainly, my neighbor realized i was thieving his connection, then i lost my email account through my cous (she switched providers), then my laptop took a crap, life just sucks right now...i'm only hoping i can find a back up somewhere of all my fics...well then without further ado, here is the next chapter...

-Fen

* * *

It had been a long night, and both House and Cameron were dead tired. After cleaning up the dirty dishes, Cameron suggested they head in for bed. House hopped, as best he could, off the couch and moved down the hall to their bedroom without further prompting. A small black beast hopping along behind him. "I see you've made a friend." Cameron said, following her fiancée down the hall.

"What can I say?" House shrugged turning his head slightly. "Her ugly mug is kinda cute."

"Did you just say cute?" Cameron snarked, as they entered the bedroom, and immediately went into their regular routine.

The pair was just about to snuggle into bed, when the aforementioned small black beast curled herself up in the middle of the bed. Cameron smiled, but stopped herself and looked up at House, wandering what his reaction would be to the invader. House simply rolled his eyes and shook his head as he climbed into bed and put a protective arm around the pup. Cameron smiled again and climbed into bed with the happy couple.

* * *

"I'm all packed. You ready?" Skylar said, dropping her bags on the living room floor. She looked at Damien, and his lack of bags. "What's going on?" She asked.

Damien hung his head slightly, but pulled it back up to look her in the eye. "I can't go."

"We've had this trip planned for months. You made sure that your schedule was clear and that no one would schedule anyone in. So why can't you go? And don't even say this about some girl." Skylar scolded slightly.

"What? No. Well, at least not this time. No I got a customer that I can't refuse. He's coming in tomorrow and it's going to be at least a couple hours for the design."

"A customer? Come one!" Skylar bitched, annoyed that her husband would back out of their long planned trip for a chance customer.

"If David Draiman walked into the shop and said he wanted a sign for tomorrow, you'd stay and make the frickin' sign." Damien argued.

There was nothing Skylar could say. Of course she'd stay and make the sign. And she knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Damien. "Fine. But I'm not canceling." Skylar replied. She turned and walked back towards the rooms. "Ash! You doing anything this weekend!" She called.

* * *

House and Cameron woke up, to a small pup barking at them. "I think she has to go out." House suggested.

"I guess that means I have to take her out." Cameron said, getting up and putting her slippers on.

While Cameron took Puka out to go potty, House got up and started the coffee maker – Cameron had already set it up the night before as per their routine.

The three of them were sitting in the living room, two of them drinking coffee, and were going through all the presents they had received the night before. House decided it was time to attack the parent issue again. The wedding was quickly approaching, and as much as he didn't care what her parents thought of him, he still didn't want to meet them on the day of the wedding. With his luck, her dad would refuse to give her hand to him after he walked her down the aisle. "So, you plan the trip to Cameronland yet?" House asked.

Cameron turned, and scrunched her brow. "What?" She asked, not catching where he was going with his questioning.

"I still haven't met your parents. Any plans on when this is going to happen?" He asked, and immediately saw her clench. What was so wrong with bringing up her family? When she didn't answer, House pushed further, "Well?" He asked.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet." Cameron replied, as cryptically as she could.

"Any chance you know when you might get around to it?" House asked in a tone a littler harsher than he would have liked.

"You wanna meet my parents?" Cameron asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Thinking it was an obvious answer, House wanted not to reply, but his mouth betrayed him. "I've only been asking since we got engaged."

"Fine. Get dressed." She said, marching down the hall, and pulling clothes on in record speed. She waited in the living room for House to do the same. As he came down the hall, she grabbed her purse and keys, then headed for the door, not even waiting for him. House picked up the pooch and followed her out the door, mumbling to Puka as he walked, "Guess I pushed a little too hard this time."

* * *

House sat in silence with the small pup in his lap as Cameron at lightning speed. She cut sharp corners, and hopped on back roads that House didn't even know existed. He just watched as she seethed in her seat next to him. He observed her, and knew better than to say anything. Her back was straight as a board, her right hand attached to the shifter, and her white knuckled left hand gripped the center of the steering wheel. House watched as the houses and neighborhoods passed by them.

It was the quietest hour and forty-five minute drive House had ever taken. He was sure than under normal circumstances, the ride should have taken at least two and a half hours, but he decided not to say anything.

He was just about to ask if they were almost there when Cameron pulled into a Memorial Cemetery. She pulled the car to an abrupt stop, and as she got out, she said, "You wanted to meet my parents. Well here they are." She walked over to the matching gravestones with her parents names etched into them. Identical death dates, as the couple died in a car accident in which a drunk driver hit them. It was because her own parents wouldn't be able to be at her wedding that it was so important to her that House's parents be there.

Before House could even say a word of remorse or apology, Cameron was out of sight. Like she'd disappeared into thin air. There was a heavily wooded area just next to the cemetery. House assumed that was where she had disappeared to. She had to still have family in the area, and that was probably where she was headed. At least that was what House was hoping for.

House stood, staring at the gravestones for some time. Mainly he was thinking about what an idiot he had been and wondering how he had missed figuring this out. Finally he decided to give Cameron some space, and picking up Puka, he headed home. She would call when she was ready to come home.

* * *

House was barely in the front door with Puka following close behind him, when his cell phone began to ring. "Perfect timing." He said as he pulled the phone from his pocket, assuming it was Cameron and he was going to have to drive back to pick her up. His leg would just love him for that.

So he was utterly surprised when he didn't see Cameron's number, but Damien's. "Yes, Sir Pimpsalot." House answered the phone. The other end of the phone was silent. Dead silent. House heard a sigh, and forced himself to ask, "Damien?"

"Hey, Greg." House immediately noticed the sadness in his voice. "You got a minute?"


	5. A Wedding & A ?

A/N: I'm sorry.

-Fen

* * *

House stood in his living room stunned by the news he had just heard. It had originally been his plan to give Cameron her space and let her contact him, but with the news he'd just received, he had no option but to call her. He pressed the speed dial and waited for her to answer. 

"Hello?" She finally answered, but she did not sound completely like herself.

"Ally. It's me." House said.

"I know. I _saw_your name." She said, somewhat annoyed. She never meant to snap at him like she had. But he just kept pushing about meeting her parents. It had always been a very touchy subject for her.

They had driven her to the DMV to take her driving test. She'd passed with flying colors, and her dad suggested that she should drive home. It was on their way home that the drunk driver ran a red light and hit the car Cameron and her parents were in. Her parents had been sitting in the backseat and had died instantly. Not a day went by that Cameron didn't blame herself for their deaths. And having the hard truth that her parents would miss her _second_ wedding was almost unbearable. Her first wedding was a little rushed, and she hadn't really gotten the chance to miss having them there. And it wasn't a big planned wedding. They'd gotten married at a Justice of the Peace. But this wedding was different, and it made her want her parents to be there even more.

"Ally, we need to talk." House started but was immediately interrupted by Cameron.

"I know. I'm sorry about the way I acted, but I just think I want to put a hold on the wed-"

It was Cameron's turn to be cut off by House, "Ally, Skylar's dying." House blurted.

* * *

_House's Phone Call with Damien_

"You got a minute?"

House could hear the sadness in his tone, and decided not to be a jerk. "Yeah. Is something wrong?" House asked.

"I don't know how else to put this, so I'm just going to say it. Skylar and I had a base jumping trip planned, and we were going to leave this morning. Unfortunately, I got a last minute customer, and wasn't able to go. So Skylar went by herself.' Damien paused. What was coming next was going to be very hard to say. "She was on her way to the airport, and got a call from work. She pulled over to the side of the highway, and took the call. While she was on the phone an 18 wheeler hit her from behind."

"Did she survive?" House asked.

"You could call it that." Damien replied. "The doctors say she doesn't have much time."

"Have her transferred to Princeton. I'll take over-"

"Greg, she doesn't have that kind of time. You need to get-"

"She's my baby sister. She _is not_ supposed to die before me. I'm not supposed to bury her." House interrupted.

"Greg, you need to get here quickly. She never wanted to be kept alive on machines, and I don't plan on going against her wishes now." Damien replied, forcing the subject.

After a few moments of complete silence, House finally replied, "I'll be there as quickly as I can."

* * *

"I'm on my way there now. I might not make it there in time if I pick you-"

"Go Greg. I'll borrow my sister's car and meet you there." Cameron cut him off, and hung up the phone at the same time.

House walked out the door, oblivious to the black dog following him. It was only when he got to the car that he realized the dog had followed him. "I guess you're going with." He said, opening the door for the pooch to hop in with him.

"Come on. I'll take you up to her room." Jason said, greeting House at the main entrance of the hospital.

"How much time are they giving her?" House asked.

"When she came in four hours ago, they said she wouldn't make it through the hour." Jason replied. "But they don't know about the House Fighting Gene." Jason said.

House half smiled and followed the DA to his sister's room.

* * *

House walked in the room that Jason pointed to, and was actually surprised to see that his sister was conscious. He walked over to the bed, and grabbed her right hand. Damien was on the other side of the bed holding her other hand. "Greg." She breathed.

"You're awake." He replied.

"Morphine is a wonderful drug. How come you never told me about it?" She struggled to get out.

House couldn't help but smile. She was the only person he knew that would be able to crack jokes on her deathbed.

She squeezed Damien's hand, and motioned for him to move closer. "I'm not dead, just floating. I'm not scared, just changing. Right behind the cigarette and devilish smile, you're my crack of sunlight." Skylar quoted a song she and Damien had listen to thousands of times and considered it their song in a strange way. And with that, a strange and undeniable sound came from her as the machine next to her showed a flat line. House absently pressed a button on the machine to turn the beeping off.

Cameron walked into the room just as the tears started to fall down House's face. Damien crawled into the bed next to Skylar, and just laid there. Cameron walked up next to House. Removing the cane from his hand, she replaced with her hand. She didn't need to say anything. There was nothing that could be said. Skylar was dead and there was nothing she could say to change that. There were no words that could console House, or make him feel better. He needed his time to mourn the death of his little sister.

A/N: please don't be angry with me…if you don't remember, I did apologize at the beginning….and I'm already working on the next chapter….if it's not out tonight it will be out tomorrow at some point….in the mean time let me know what you think….also, on a side note, I did give a warning by marking the summary with CD


	6. The Viewing

A/N: again, i'd like to mention that i did apologize before i killed skylar off...and there is a very good reason behind it, but you won't find that out until the final chapter, so bear with me here...

-Fen

* * *

While Skylar's body was being taken to the morgue and then to the funeral home, Damien told House and Cameron they were more than welcome to come back to the house instead of driving home. "I don't need another phone call." He explained, and got in the back seat of Jason's car after pushing House and Cameron in before him. The car ride back to the house was made in complete silence as everyone took in what had happened and what was yet to come. 

Once back at the house, Damien poured himself a drink and offered one to House. House downed the offered drink in one gulp. Damien grabbed a pack of smokes that were sitting on the kitchen counter, ironically enough they were Skylar's pack that she forgot, and walked out to the courtyard. House poured himself a refill and topped Damien's off. He took the two cups and followed Damien outside.

Cameron went to follow House, to try and do anything she could to help him through this, but found a hand on her arm, holding her back. "If there's anyone who knows remotely what's he's feeling, it's Damien. The two of them need a chance to mourn. Doing it together will give each of them the strength they don't have right now. For as much as they gripe at each other, there is a trust and _love_ there that is exactly what each of them needs right now." Ash explained. "Come on. Take a seat in here." He said, motioning toward the living room where Jason was already seated, his face buried in his hands.

* * *

Damien lit the cigarette, and pulled out another one. He traded House for his drink. Damien stood there, not sure what to say. He knew how he felt, and he could only imagine how House felt. He knew Skylar since they were kids. They were each others first kiss, first date, first lover, first _love._ And now she was gone. More than anything, Damien was pissed. Pissed because she'd broken their promise of dying together, but more pissed at himself for not being with her when it happened. If he'd gone on the trip and blew off his customer, then maybe she wouldn't be dead because he would have been driving. Or he'd been in the morgue in the cell next to her. A single tear dropped from his right eye.

House was standing right next to him, and could see the emotions going across his face. House knew Damien was blaming himself. In a very non-House fashion, House put his arm around his brother-in-law's shoulder. Damien leaned into the embrace and wiped the tear from his eye. "It's just-"

"No. It's not." House stopped him. "There was no reason for her to die. But there was also nothing you could have done."

"And I thought you'd be pissed at me because I killed your sister." Damien said, with a sad smile on his face.

"You didn't kill my sister. The high school drop out, redneck idiot that was driving the 18 wheeler is the one that killed my sister. Now, if you hadn't gone to the hospital to be with her, then yeah, I'd be pissed at you." House finished.

Damien smirked. "Jason already said he'll be paying for his mistake for the rest of his life."

"We can only hope." House replied.

"When the District Attorney says someone's going to pay, it usually happens." Damien replied.

* * *

A little time had gone by, Cameron had been talking with Jason and Ash. They were trying to keep their minds off what was going on. Denial was a wonderful thing. Then Cameron looked out into the courtyard. "They're laughing." Cameron said, interrupting Ash.

"What?" Ash asked, looking out into the courtyard.

Sure enough, Damien and House were doubled over in laughter.

The trio that was still in the house made their way out to the courtyard to see what was going on.

"I was so scared you were going to appear out of nowhere and just rip my half naked body out of the car and whoop my ass." Damien said as the trio walked into the courtyard.

"If I would have known where the two of you were, your intuition wouldn't have been far off." House replied, and the two started laughing again.

"Well this is certainly a different way to mourn." Cameron said.

"Think about it. Skylar would kick our asses if she saw us moping over her. She'd want us to remember all the fun we had, all the insanely stupid stunts we did at the expense of our own bodies." Damien explained.

"She'd want us to remember how she lived; not how she died," Ash said.

* * *

Within the next couple days, all the funeral arrangements were made. All the decisions were easy, and House and Damien agreed on everything. They knew Skylar the best out of anyone, and knew exactly what she'd want at her funeral. The color of the casket, the color and type of lining, what she'd wear, the types of flowers to be in the funeral home, what pictures she'd want people to see, the items she'd want with her in the casket, and when and how she'd want everything to take place. She knew in life that she didn't need to stipulate anything, because it would be taken care of.

In between making the arrangements, House followed Cameron back to her sister's to drop off the car, and then the couple drove home in order to change and grab clothes to wear for the funeral. Damien offered to keep Puka while they did their running around. "No sense to lock the pup up in a car for hours when she can hang out here and have free run of the place." He convinced.

While in Princeton, House called Wilson to inform him of what was going on. Wilson couldn't believe how well House was taking it. But then again, House was never known for letting people know how he really felt.

* * *

The clock struck twelve midnight and the funeral home opened the front doors. There was a line waiting outside to enter and pay their respects. As they walked down the dark, barely lit hallway, small red lights turned on to light up candid shots of Skylar and her friends. The first shot was a picture of the young Evil Threesome. Damien and Skylar were posing for a perfect picture while Ash was hanging upside down from a tree in the background.

The next was the mock Prom picture that Skylar and Damien had taken. It was the night of their Senior Prom, but since they decided not to go, they wanted to take a picture of what they had been doing that night instead. So there sat the picture of Skylar swinging around a stripper pole and Damien stuffing hundred dollar bills in her black panties. Ash had taken the picture in their favorite club as kids. It was one of the few that they didn't need Greg in order to get into. Skylar had only stripped down to her bra and panties in order to take the picture. It was one of the favorite all-time stunts.

Further down the hall, a light turned on and revealed a posed picture of the Five Middle Fingers. It was taken on Graduation Day as they held up their diplomas proving that they all had indeed graduated. The one immediately after the one of the Fingers was a picture of Damien, Ash, Jason and Skylar outside the building they now called home. It was taken the day they closed the deal on the building.

The next picture had caused the most controversy in the funeral arrangements. House was profusely against having the picture, but Damien argued that Skylar would have wanted it up, as it sat on her bedside table as the first thing she saw every day. In the picture, House was seated on the shoulders of the statue that used to be in the courtyard, his naked body completely covered in chocolate pudding while Skylar sprayed him with cans of whipped cream topping.

The picture following that one was a duel picture. Skylar and Damien took the pictures of each other on their first skydiving jump, and Skylar blended the two together and had the finished product printed and framed.

The next picture was taken on the now infamous Game Night that Skylar had planned in order to get her brother to fall in love. No one had known, but Ash had taken the picture of the group when no one was looking. Skylar had loved the candid shot of truth or dare with Chase wearing a sarong.

The final picture was a portrait the foursome had posed for just three weeks prior. Damien and Skylar were standing next to each other. Ash stood in front of them, and they had their hands around his throat. Jason was standing behind the three with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest. "Any chance we'll ever take a normal picture?" Jason had asked.

"Why should we take a normal picture when we're not normal?" Skylar retorted.

Once the crowd was past the hall of pictures, they walked into the main room of the funeral home. At the far end sat the casket. To the left of the casket, House, Damien, Ash, Jason, and Cameron stood. Initially, Cameron had taken a seat in the first row of seats, but Damien made her stand with them, "You're family. You belong with us." He'd said.

House had called their parents and informed them of what was going on. Blythe said they would fly in immediately. Upon arriving, John had made a comment about the absurd hour for the viewing. He made the mistake of saying in front of Damien.

Normally, Damien didn't say when it came to the House parents. He didn't feel it was his place. But this time, he couldn't let it go without saying something. "Aside from the fact that it's what your daughter would have wanted, I don't remember seeing you here when we were making the funeral arrangements to put your two cents in. So you can shut up now."

Even House turned to look at Damien at his outburst. "I guess the nice guy left the room." He said.

"No. The nice guy's still here. But when the jackass came out," Damien said motioning towards John House, "I embraced my namesake." Damien finished.

John and Blythe were the first two to walk into the viewing room. Slowly they made their way up to the front to the casket. Blythe was in tears before even seeing the body. John put his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to push her toward the casket

Blythe visibly shuddered when she saw the body. Aside from seeing her youngest child in the casket in front of her, the fact that she wasn't in traditional funeral clothes, took Blythe aback.

Skylar lay in the casket, her purplish red Mohawk spiked perfectly. Her twenty year old Doc Martens adorned her feet. She wore her favorite ripped jeans; wearing shorts would have made more sense, and would have probably covered more. Around her waist was the black leather belt she'd worn since middle school, and the large vampire fang belt buckle she'd just bought clasped at the center of her waist. Her double chain wallet was attached to the belt. Damien had picked out three shirts that he knew Skylar loved. Her white cap sleeve tee with "New York Fucking City" in black letters across the front; her favorite black pocket work tee that had turned gray years before due to overuse; and the classic white wife beater a frame tank top that Skylar never went anywhere without. Once he'd pulled them, the group had taken a blind vote as to which one she should wear. It was agreed that the other two would be buried with her. After the vote, it was agreed that Skylar would wear the NY tee. Only the bare necessity of makeup was used, and even that was made to look natural. Skylar was never known for wearing makeup, and they didn't want to make her look fake by putting makeup on her now. Damien had picked out her favorite spiral and chain earrings. Around her neck, as was in life, her grandfather's Navy dog tag hung.

Blythe and John paid their respects to the body, and moved over to the waiting line. Jason, Ash and Cameron were the first three in the line. Jason and Ash kept their hands behind their backs as the couple walked pass. Cameron extended her hand to shake. Blythe took her hand, and the two exchanged condolences. John just nodded.

House was next in line. He gave his mother a hug, as he always did, and shot his father a glare. Blythe cried even harder than she had when she was approaching and at the casket. House wrapped his arms around his mother, and told her that Skylar didn't suffer. Blythe and John moved forward to where Damien stood. No matter what they thought about him, he was still her husband. With the first year that Skylar had stayed at her aunt's, Damien had known Skylar better than her parents ever would. And all three of them knew that. Blythe made to open her mouth, but Damien stopped her. "You don't have to pretend to like me. Skylar you would have preferred you to be honest and move on, then pretend that you actually care about me." With that, he looked to the person behind them.

* * *

All the guests had their chance to pay their respects, and most were seated in the viewing room, waiting. As the last person took their seat, House grabbed Cameron's hand and led her to the first row of seats. They were shortly joined by Jason.

As they sat, two people stood from their seats and made their way to the back of the room. It wasn't long, and the two were walking up to the casket; each holding one side of a brown wooden box.

Slate and Dom, the two outside members of the Five Fingers, took the box up to the casket. Damien pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked the box. The four men stood up there, somewhat huddled around the casket. Each took something from the box and placed it in the casket. Then slowly, each one kissed Skylar's forehead and took their seats.

The room remained silent for ten minutes. The funeral director made his way to the front of the room. "At this time, we ask that you pay your final respects." Slowly, starting in the back, everyone walked one final time up past the casket and said their final goodbye.

House couldn't take just sitting there and watching the scene before him. So many people saying their _final_ goodbye to his little, his baby sister. He stood up and walked to a back corner.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with music from the piano that sat in the back corner. Very few didn't recognize the song. Those that were in Skylar's immediate circle knew that Skylar had loved the song, because it was her. It explained her.

_I cash my checks, and place my bets. And hope I always win. Even if I don't, I'm fucked because I live a life of sin. But it's alright I don't give a damn. I don't play your rules. I make my own. Tonight I'll do what I want cause I can. _

* * *

A/N: lyrics are from Pink's Cuz I Can off the I'm Not Dead album..._  
_


	7. Two Speeches & A Will

A/N: okay here's the next part...and i swear this is the end of dealing with death...let me know what you guys think...

-Fen

* * *

The following day, everyone assembled at the funeral home again. The Fingers, House, Cameron and Jason stood at the casket with their backs to the incoming people. Once everyone was in the viewing room, one-by-one, Slate and Dom going first, turned and took seats. Jason and Cameron turned next and took their seats. Ash placed a soft kiss on Skylar's forehead, then turned himself and took his seat between Cameron and Jason. 

House and Damien were the last two standing at the casket. "I still remember the first day I met her." Damien said in a quiet voice that only House could hear. "I never saw a girl that thought the world was hers for the taking until that day."

"I still remember the first day I met her." House said. "Dad pointed her out in the nursery. Said she was my baby sister and that I was going to have to protect her from the world." The two men shed soft tears, but didn't choke up. "I made it so that the world was hers for the taking." House said, then turned and took his seat next to Cameron.

Damien stood there with his to everyone. He reached a single hand into the casket and gripped Skylar's cold hand. "Help me out here, babe." He pleaded with her dead body for the energy to do what he had planned to do. He turned and looked at the group of people before him. "I had this eulogy prepared and memorized to tell all of you how wonderful Skylar was, and how she effected all of our lives so wonderfully. But not that I stand here, I can't throw that heap of bull at you." Damien paused, as whispered started to spread around the room. He chuckled and saw the smile on House's face. House knew exactly where Damien was going to take his next statement. "Don't get me wrong, Skylar was the center of my world, and probably always will be. I wouldn't know the possibilities in life if I never met Skylar. She threw everything at you all at aonce, and knew that you had no chance of catching it all. And that was the point. Skylar cared so much for so many people. She just had a warped way of showing it.

"On the outside, she was a tough, rebellious woman that knew exactly what she wanted." Damien paused and laughed slightly. "And on the inside, she was a tough, rebellious woman that used any means necessary to get what she wanted." House smiled, knowing he had been the one to teach his kid sister how to get everything and anything she wanted by simply manipulating the world around her. "Skylar was known for cooking up elaborate schemes in order to get what she wanted. Even if said schemes were unwelcome and unwanted. She knew just how far to take things so you weren't completely sure that she was behind it, but you knew it couldn't have happened without a little help. A gentle push in the right direction."

House smiled and bowed his head. If it hadn't been for the meddling of his sister and her scheme, Cameron wouldn't have been sitting next to him at that very moment squeezing his hand.

"And in the end, no matter what the outcome, you just couldn't be angry with her. Sure she got her way, but it was the right way. There are very few people I am willing to say are always right. Actually, only one. There are others that are right very often, but telling them their always right would be too much of an ego boost." Damien coughed as he said, "Greg." With a soft chuckle he continued, "Skylar was always right. Even if you knew she was wrong, she was always right." Damien outwardly laughed, and made the others in the room laugh as well. "We're not here to honor the memory of Skylar. We're here to say goodbye. And that's it. There will be no mourning. No long states of depression. Skylar lived her life the way she wanted to with no regrets. And she wouldn't want any of us not living our own lives because we're too busy mourning her death. So please, say your final goodbye.

"Say goodbye to your acquaintance, your best friend, your confidant, your lover, your Skylar." Damien finished his eulogy and took one final look into the casket. He adjusted the four items that he and the other Fingers had placed in the casket the night before.

A pack of Marlboro Smooths. A bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Label. Her favorite coffee mug, which always smuggled her booze. And Rabbit – the stuffed rabbit with the blue shirt that read Some Bunny Loves You that her aunt had bought for her mother while she was pregnant with Skylar. "Blue, so we jinx it and you get a girl." Her aunt had explained the gift.

Damien placed a final kiss on Skylar's lips and said goodbye to the love of his life. He retreated to his seat next to House and didn't make it two seconds without the tears pouring down his face.

Cameron watched in amazement as House put his arm around Damien's shoulder and pulled him closer. House leaned in and whispered something into Damien's ear, which caused the younger man to laugh.

* * *

"You're a frickin' cry baby." House whispered. 

Damien laughed. "Let's see what you're saying once you say goodbye."

"I'm willing to bet that I'll come out looking better than you." House challenged.

"I'll take that bet." Damien replied. "You're up to bat." Damien said, motioning toward the casket.

House got up and walked to the casket, butted into the long line of mourners.

Cameron scooted into House's empty seat, and leaned toward Damien, "This isn't the time or place, but we need to talk." And as quickly as she came, she was back in her own seat.

* * *

The procession of cars made their way to the cemetery. The hearse was barely stopped when the doors of the limo opened and the occupants exited. House and Damien took their places at the front of the casket. House had insisted on being a pallbearer, but also made it clear that he wanted the "big guy" behind him. And so Slate was behind House, picking up his slack. Dom was behind Slate, taking up the rear. Ash stood behind his brother, and Jason took up the rear on that side. 

As the six men moved the casket across the cemetery ground, the procession moved behind. The casket was placed above the six foot hole in the ground, and the pallbearers moved to the left side of the casket.

Normally a priest would have been the next one to stand up and say some wonderful speech and quote wonderful passages from the Bible. Instead, House stood before the casket. "Skylar was a manipulating bitch. She twisted every situation into her favor. She treated people as if they were pawns to be shuffled around a chess board." House paused, and looked at the disgusted faces of the funeral goers. "And I can proudly say that I taught her everything she knew. She played the game of life perfectly, and I couldn't have asked for anything better out of my kid sister."

House kept it short and sweet. It was exactly how he felt about his sister, and no one that knew House expected him to do anything different.

After House took his seat, Ash stood up and grabbed the dozen purple roses that he made sure were brought to the cemetery. Placing them on the casket, he said, quiet enough that only a few people could hear what him, "Purple because they are as unique as you."

Jason stood next and grabbed the dozen daisies and placed them on the casket. "Daisies because you were always classic. Whether it be in your pranks or in your life."

Cameron stood and grabbed the dozen tiger lilies and placed them on top of the other flowers. "Because they were your favorite."

House limped to the casket and placed a single white rose over the stop where her face would have been. "Sorry I don't have a fancy reason. This is just…because."

Damien stood last and placed two dozen red roses onto the casket. "You're the only woman I'll ever love." He whispered so that no one, not even House was only standing a couple feet away, could here him.

* * *

It was two weeks after the funeral when Damien called House and told him that his presence was requested for the reading of Skylar's Last Will. 

"If you want me there, I'll go." Cameron said, when House asked if she was ready or not. "But Damien called you. I don't know if I should be there. This is a very private thing. They usually only want the people involved in the will to be there."

"Shut up and get dressed. You're not lounging on the couch surfing the net while I'm stuck driving all the way out there and sitting through some boring old guy reading her will. I don't know why I have to be there. She told me she was writing me out of her will."

"I'm sure she was just joking." Cameron replied, but started getting dressed anyway.

"Skylar doesn't joke." House said, and immediately realized he should have said didn't. Cameron had replied to him, but he didn't hear any of it. "What?" He asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I know." Cameron said, but didn't repeat what she'd said.

* * *

House and Cameron were the last two to show up for the reading of the will. Cameron noticed the usual familiar faces, Ash and Damien. But didn't recognize the two other men. House walked up to the two and shook hands with both of them. "I see the plan worked out well." The shorter and stockier of the two men said. He had numerous piercings and several tattoos. Cameron's confused look told him she didn't remember him. "We met once before. I believe I was being scolded for allowing your other half into the back shop." 

Cameron thought for a moment. "Perry? Right?" Cameron said, recognizing the man as the guy that worked the front desk at Skylar's shop.

"Good memory." He replied and shook her offered hand.

"I'm Gary." The other guy said, offering his own hand. "I was Skylar's business partner."

Jason walked out a previously closed door. "We're ready." He said, and ushered everyone into the office.

House looked around the room. "Where's the old bag that's reading this thing at a boringly slow pace?"

Jason smiled. "Like everything else in her life, Skylar didn't do a traditional will."

Jason reached forward and pressed the play button on the DVD player. Skylar's face was displayed on the large flat screen TV. "Hi everybody." She greeted, and Cameron caught a glimpse at a tear falling down House's cheek. "Let's get the cliché out of the way. If you're watching this, that means I'm already dead. Now, you're probably wondering why I'd do a video will instead of a written one. Well, it's simple really. figured if some old boring guy, not mentioning any names –cough- Greg, read out my wishes, you'd be like, 'Yeah, okay.' But if you actually saw me, then you'd be like, 'Aw. I really miss her. I'll do whatever she says.' I know. Obnoxious to the end. And beyond. But did you really expect anything else? Be honest.

"Before I get into what happens to what, I have a couple things I want to say. I've always been known for holding a grudge – Damien, no comments from the peanut gallery – so if for some reason, obviously not my fault, I was arguing with one or more of you before my untimely demise…actually I don't know it it's untimely. It could easily have been from natural causes when I'm eighty-six. Which would be so awesome, cause then you guys would be watching this and seeing a young me. How perfect?

"Anyway, where was I?" She asked, and received an off camera response. "Oh, right. Grudges. Yeah. If I was arguing with anyone, and that includes anyone who's name begins with G and ends in Y. It's okay. I forgive you. Really1

"And for those of you I wasn't arguing with. Thank you for always agreeing with me. It's been in your best interest. Now to the juicy stuff.

"Let's start with my baby. The shop. Foxy." Skylar addressed her partner. Gary sat up slightly straighter in his chair, not sure what her decision would be regarding her share of the shop. He could only hope she had some plan. "You know as well as I do that you can't run the physical end of the shop. And because of that, I'm giving you ten percent of my share and leaving the rest to – dramatic pause – Perry. Perry, I know this is a total surprise, but I think you're more than capable and will definitely appreciate the pay raise.

"As for my money. Unless I've drastically changed my ways, there really shouldn't be that much. Well except for the life insurance and that huge nest egg. But this is where things get a little sticky. I leave everything to the two men who've always been there for me. My two best friends. No matter how much they're wrong and argue with me about it. Damien and Greg. But there is a stipulation. Damien is to hold Greg's half until he has fulfilled his end of the deal. And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Because there is someone else in that room – well unless he's dead to, at which point, you're screwed because Damien'll never believe you. Off subject again. Sorry. There is one other person that was there on April 30, 1998, when we had our discussion about what happiness is. I promised to write you out of my will if you didn't seek it. You laughed and said you wouldn't want to be in my will. You'd lose any inheritance through taxes. Well, I promise you won't lose it all through taxes, but you don't get it until you fulfill the prerequisite.

"Ash. Babe. You're one of the greats. I don't have much to offer. So I leave you with the one thing you've always wanted. My Black book. The names highlighted in blue are the ones you want to stay away from.

"Jason. The only person I could ever sit in the same room with for hours and never say a word. For you. I leave my library. It's not vast, but it's one of my greatest possessions. The mystery of Inkheart was never that the characters came out of the book, but what was in the book itself.

"Greg. My big brother. You son-of-a-bitch. That was for old time's sake. For you, I leave my most prized possession. The one thing I could never live without. My journals. Take them. Share them. Publish them for all I care. But most of all, read them. You need to understand why I couldn't always tell you everything. If you can grasp that, maybe, just maybe, you'd make a great husband to a wonderful woman. Hint. Hint.

"And finally. Damien. My love. God that's cheesy. But it's true. We promised to grow old together and I apologize for breaking that promise. Unless of course…well, let's not go there. We got married to protect ourselves if something happened to the other. We got married to promise to die on the same day, in the same hour, at the same minute, sitting next to each other in a nursing home. We got married to be able to spend the rest of our lives together. We got married to prove something to each other. Our love. We got married to never again have to worry about drinking alone. We got married to piss my parents off.

"Okay, so that last one wasn't intentional but that's not the point. We got married for all of these reasons and never because we were in love with each other. Which I think was the problem all along. Actually, the answer. We got married to have a status and still be able to be single. But I think we were too much in love with each other to ever be able to love someone else enough. And I'm sorry that we'll never realize that soon enough.

"So for you, I leave this." Skylar held up a small object that only one person in the room recognized. Damien immediately put his face in his hands, and the tears were visible as they fell from between his fingers. "This is the key you gave me when we were twelve. I'm sure you remember what it's for and yes, I saved it all these years." Damien was unable to hold in the cries now. "I'm giving it back so you can have your heart back. I love you, and I don't want to be mourned forever." A couple tears drifted down Skylar's own face. "I didn't plan on getting so emotional there. Anyway, that's it. That's everything."


	8. Black Dresses

The entire way home Cameron bugged House to find out what the stipulation in Skylar's Will was that he had to meet. But House refused to tell her. "I think stubbornness is a House Gene." Cameron replied.

"No argument." House replied.

"So you're really not going to tell me?" Cameron asked.

"No I'm not. But I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. My scheming ways have begun to rub off on you." House replied.

"I'm going to be your wife, you can tell me anything." Cameron replied.

Taking the opportunity to change the subject, House replied, "I thought you wanted to put the wedding on hold." The two hadn't discussed what Cameron had started to say the night they found out about Skylar. Since Cameron didn't seem to want to discuss it, House had left it go. Until now.

"That was before-" Cameron stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She allowed enough time to pass to give House a moment to think about his sister. "I've changed my mind." She said, in regards to her comment about wanting to put the wedding on hold.

"Well make sure that's the last time you want to change your mind." House replied.

The two continued in playful banter the rest of the way home.

* * *

Cameron arrived home the following day to find House camped out on the couch with numerous books in front of him. She couldn't help but think he was cute with his glasses perched on the end of his nose, knee deep in books and magazines. "What on earth are you doing?" Cameron asked, not really wanting to interrupt him, but needing to know what it was that he was doing.

"These were not meant for men to read." House said, holding up a bridal magazine. "They're in some kind of woman code that I can't decipher." He bitched.

"What isn't to understand? I mean, it's not rocket science. It's a wedding." Cameron said, flopping down next to him. Up until this point, House had been pretty passive in the wedding planning. So she wanted to embrace his new interest in what was going on with their wedding. He was funding it; he might as well have some say it what was going on.

"Cakes. This book says we should have multiple tiers with elegant white on white flowers. This magazine says that's too old and you should add a splash of color to the cake. Then this one says, we shouldn't have a tiered cake because there's a high risk of the weight causing it to topple over and thus ruining our wedding. It suggests going with a modern cake. Which, from what it looks like, is numerous small cakes all in different flavors and colors." House said.

"I'm not totally understanding what you're not understanding." Cameron replied.

"How the hell do you make a decision?"

"Simple. We'll get a couple small, tiered cakes. Some we'll have the classic white on white, and others we'll have to match the color of the dresses. Each tier will be a different flavor. This way we're doing all of it."

"I'd make millions if I could create a machine that deciphers insane, psycho babble. Would you mind if I harvested your brain?" House joked.

"Can we wait until after the wedding?" Cameron replied.

House couldn't help but think how much Cameron had changed since they'd gotten together Sure she was still the same old caring Cameron. But she'd evolved. She adapted some very House-like qualities, and House enjoyed that. Of course, he absolutely refused to believe that Cameron had been rubbing off on him – despite the fact that the clinic nurses didn't run from the sight of him anymore. And the fact that he was actually doing his clinic hours.

"Is there anything you don't have planned?" House asked, honestly wanting to help with the decisions that needed to be made.

"I haven't decided on the colors for the bridesmaids gowns." Cameron replied.

"Shouldn't you have already had the dresses fitted?" House asked.

"Yeah, but I just haven't been able to make a decision. I like too many of them. And colors. There are too many to pick from." Cameron started to ramble.

House knew he was going to regret his next statement, but it flew out his mouth before he could tell his brain not to say it, "Do you want me to go with?"

Cameron looked at House as if he'd grown three additional heads. "Okay." The simple word immediately came out of her mouth.

* * *

"I knew I was going to regret this." House mumbled as he and Cameron were looking at dresses.

Cameron had three different designs that she liked, but couldn't decide on which one, and also couldn't make a decision on the color. House had taken to perusing around the shop while Cameron contemplated the dresses before her, and looked at books of the different colors available. "Can I see this one in blue with the purple trim?" Cameron asked.

"What's wrong with this one?" House asked, holding up a black dress.

"It's black." Cameron replied, but then took a closer look at the dress House was holding up. "Actually…" Cameron walked over and took the dress from House, twirling it around so she could see the back of it. "It's perfect." The floor length dress was black satin. The sleeveless gown had a tight fitting top with a tight waist. From the waist down, the material was cinched up every foot or so around the dress to create a soft billowing effect. The dress was simple, but elegant. "This is it. This is the one." Cameron said, turning around to show the dress to the shop owner.

"It will look perfect with your gown." The owner replied. "I would suggest having the tuxedos trimmed with satin. It would go perfect."

Cameron made the arrangements to have her bridesmaids come in and be fitted for the dresses. She was so happy a decision had finally been made in regards to the dresses. It was the one thing she just hadn't been able to decide. House was just happy that they were leaving. He could go home and return to his couch. Why had he ever suggested helping?

* * *

"How are the wedding arrangements going?" Foreman asked. Shortly after the engagement, Cuddy had forced Cameron to move to another department. She couldn't allow her to be House's subordinate if they were engaged to be married. Cameron had first been moved to the Pediatric floor, but House insisted she be moved again. He didn't want her getting the baby blues. So Cuddy moved Cameron to the ICU. That didn't last long either, as Cameron asked to be moved. After a long discussion, Cuddy decided to make a position for Cameron. They had yet to have a regular doctor in the clinic. Cuddy had noticed that the nurses had taken over managing the clinic and the doctors working the clinic weren't taking to that very well. The nurses were getting a little more than bossy. So Cuddy gave the clinic to Cameron. It also made life easier for Cuddy as now Cameron would be in charge of scheduling and getting the doctors to do their hours. Granted, House was really the only one that truly fought it, and Cuddy figured Cameron would have a way of getting him to do his hours. Ever since Cameron had been moved out of Diagnostics, she and Foreman had taken to having lunch together. Every couple days, Chase would join them as well.

"Well, I finally decided on bridesmaids gowns." Cameron replied. "Actually, Greg decided on them."

"House picked out your bridesmaids dresses?" Foreman asked, not truly believing.

"Yeah. I know, it's strange and almost unbelievable, but it's the truth." Cameron replied.

"What's the truth?" Chase asked, joining the two at their table.

"House picked out the bridesmaids dresses." Foreman said before Cameron had a chance.

"And you actually liked it?" Chase asked, looking at Cameron.

"Yeah. I made the appointment for the ladies to go in and get fitted."

"What do they look like?" Chase asked, curious as to what House would pick out.

Cameron dug around in her purse and pulled out a picture that the dress store had given her. "Like this." She handed Chase the paper.

"They're black."

"I know, but they'll be perfect. Greg already called the tux place and changed the order for the suits so they'll have satin trim on them."

"House called?" Foreman asked.

"For some reason he decided he wants to help."

"That's scary." Chase replied.

"I'm just glad he wants to help." Cameron said.

"Does it have anything to do with—well, with his sister?" Foreman asked, not knowing how touchy the subject could be.

Cameron thought about her response for a moment. "I don't know for sure, but I do think it may have something to do with it. I mean, Skylar had really been helping me plan everything, and Greg knew that. But either way, I'm just happy that he's trying to help. You guys should have seen him yesterday when I got home." Cameron paused for a moment. "He was up to his shoulders in bridal magazines, and couldn't figure out what kind of cake we needed to get. He was completely distraught."

"Doesn't sound like House." Foreman said.

"Yeah. I'd have expected him to be checking out the women wearing the dresses, not actually reading the magazines for what they were meant for." Chase added.

Before Cameron got a chance to reply, someone else sat down at the table. With a huff, he started, "You have to do something. He's driving me crazy."

"How?" Cameron asked to man she'd come to think of as a close friend.

"He's, for lack of a better term, acting like a woman. No offense." Wilson replied.

"None taken. Is it about the wedding?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. If he's not barging into my office, he's calling me complaining about the DJ or the caterer, even the florist. What the hell have you done to him?" Wilson asked, assuming Cameron had passed off some of the wedding planning to House.

"Nothing." Cameron replied.

"So then what's going on?" Wilson asked.

"He just wants to help." Cameron replied.

"I think I'm losing my hearing." Wilson looked back and forth between the three people at the table. "I thought you said House just wants to help. But you couldn't possibly have said that, since House never wants to help."

"Well, that was until yesterday. He started helping with the wedding plans. Although, he's pushing it a little because all he did was help pick out the bridesmaids dresses."

"He let him pick out something that other people will be wearing?" Wilson asked incredulously. Chase passed him the picture of the dresses. "And he picked these out? I'm impressed. These are actually quite attractive." Wilson said, handing the paper to Cameron.

"And speaking of the dresses, I don't think you should need to, but you might have to go in for a refit of the tux." Cameron said to Wilson, as he was obviously chosen to be the best man. She turned to Foreman and Chase, "And you two need to get there as well. Greg told me you guys haven't even gone yet to be fitted."

With that said, Chase immediately excused himself from the table with a fake page, and Foreman picked it up and did the same. "You certainly know how to clear a table." Wilson said.

"Yeah, well, they still need to get there." Cameron replied.

"I'm surprised you were able to get House to agree to having them in the wedding."

"Well, he didn't exactly have groomsmen lining up at the door and I have four bridesmaids. So he didn't really have a choice." Cameron replied. With that, Wilson's pager went off.

"I promise I'm not faking." Wilson said as he looked down at his pager. "Speaking of the devil. I'm being paged. Literally."

Cameron watched as Wilson got up to go see her husband-to-be.

* * *

"What's the emergency?" Wilson asked as he walked into House's office. He stopped short when he noticed that House had his head on his desk and the room was darker than usual. "House, what's wrong?"

House picked his head up and looked at Wilson. "Nothing." House said, and tried to play the situation off. "My patient has cancer. I need you to treat." He said motioning toward the light box with the patient's X-ray attached.

"That's all you wanted?" Wilson asked, still not sure what the problem was and why his friend was acting so strangely.

"What else would '911' mean?" House asked.

"Well with your sudden interest in all things wedding, I was assuming you were having a personal catastrophe in regards to some menial detail about the wedding." Wilson replied, honestly.

House rolled his eyes. "You need to get Foreman and Chase to the tux shop. Ally said they haven't been fitted yet." House replied.

"Why do I have to do it? You're the groom." Wilson argued.

"But you have all the experience. It has to be like second nature for you." House replied, and Wilson nodded his head as he grabbed the X-ray and left the room.

House put his back down on the desk and it truly started to sink in that his sister wouldn't be at his wedding, or any other event in his life. He had, even if only for a moment, hoped that this all had been one of Skylar's little pranks. But the truth of having put her body into the ground banished the thought from his mind.


	9. Scotch, Pills & Scenery

A/N: first off, i want to say how surprised i am at the reviews i'm getting about you guys being upset that i killed skylar...she's my baby girl, and i'm just surprised that so many of you have grown to like her as much as i do...thank you...and wthout further adieu, here's the next chatper...

-Fen

* * *

"Wilson said you've been pestering him with wedding details." Cameron said, as she and House lay in bed. Cameron was sitting up typing away on her computer. House had found out shortly after she moved in that one of her hidden secrets was that she was a closet novelist. House had yet to read anything that she'd written. It was one of the few things that Cameron had been very adamant about. And for some strange reason, House respected the fact that she didn't want him reading her work.

House was laying on his side of the bed, a bridal magazine concealing the Us Weekly he was reading. "It's not pestering. He's the best man. He's supposed to help." House reasoned.

"But up until yesterday, you wanted nothing to do with planning the wedding. Then all of a sudden you wanted to help. Look at you." Cameron said, turning to look at him. "You're reading a bridal magazine in bed. If someone would have told me a week ago you'd be reading that, I'd have smacked them across the face."

House contemplated showing her that he wasn't really reading the bridal magazine, but before he could, there conversation was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door.

Cameron got up first. "It's eleven thirty at night. Who's knocking on the door?"

"Give me a second. I'll use my X-ray vision to see through the door." House joked as he got up.

Cameron was out in the living room, long before House and with her robe wrapped around her body, and pink bunny slippers on, she opened the front door, but only a crack. As House walked into the living room, Cameron was opening the door all the way. "What's wrong?" Cameron asked the person on the other side of the door. Cameron's body was blocking House from seeing who it was.

"Nothing." He knew that voice. "I just wanted to bring some stuff by."

"Come in, please. You don't have to stand outside." Cameron said, stepping aside and letting Damien into their home.

"Hey Greg." Damien greeted as he walked into the room, a box in his arms. He set the box down on the coffee table, and was immediately bombarded by licks and kisses from the black pup that came bolting out of the bedroom as soon as she knew it was safe. "Well, hello there little one." Damien greeted. He lifted the small dog up and held her nose-to-nose with him. "You're growing." He set the dog down as he went for the box. "I've been going through Skylar's stuff, and as I've found things, I've been putting them in a box for you."

"And you figured the middle of the night was the best time to swing by with them?" House asked.

Damien turned his wrist and looked down at his watch. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even realize." He paused for a moment, as if to move to leave.

"You're here now. You might as well stay." House interrupted Damien's thought process.

"I haven't been sleeping regularly lately, so I've lost track of time a little." Damien replied.

House took a closer look at his brother-in-law. "Are you sleeping at all?" House moved forward and started to assess the overall health of the man in front of him.

"I'm fine." Damien said sternly, and backed away from House. "I'm sleeping. Just not regularly right now." A silence drifted over the room as Damien cooled his jets a little. "Anyway, here's some stuff I thought you'd want. As I find more, I'll set it aside for you." Damien turned to Cameron, "Next time I drop by, I'll check the time first. Sorry about that."

Damien started to walk toward the door. Cameron caught him by the arm, and Damien turned to see what she wanted. "Why don't you stay the night? I won't be able to fall asleep myself if you leave now to head home. It's too late." Cameron could see that the man in front of her was trying to devise a reason to leave. So before he was able to say anything, Cameron said, "And that's not a question. It's a statement. You're staying the night." Cameron pulled his arm, and drug him down the hall toward the spare bedroom that Cameron had put her old bed in. "The bed's really comfy, and the window faces the north side of the building so you won't get any sunlight in the morning." Cameron pulled out an extra blanket and put it on the bed. "I'm sure Greg has something you can wear." Cameron walked out of the room and returned moments later with a pair of pajama pants and a wife beater. "These should fit. Please make yourself at home. If you need anything, let me know." Cameron left Damien in the room, and closed the door behind her.

Cameron returned to bed. Greg and Puka were already waiting. "Is he all tucked in?" House asked, a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"I didn't tuck him in. I gave him a spare blanket and told him to let me know if he needed anything." Cameron defended. "And you still haven't answered my question."

House looked at her as if he didn't know what she meant. "Technically, you didn't ask a question. You made a statement." House replied. "And if you had asked a question, I would have avoided the question with: I'm really tired. Good night." And with that House rolled over and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. Puka curled up against the back of House's legs.

"You're impossible." Cameron replied, shutting her laptop.

"But you're still here. So you must enjoy it." House replied, and quickly pulled the covers up higher. "And good night." He said quickly before Cameron could say anything else.

With a sigh, Cameron turned off the bedside light and pulled the covers up over her own shoulder. She curled up against House, careful of their canine baby, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Good night." She whispered.

* * *

"Was he still asleep when you left?" Cameron asked when House reported for his clinic hours.

"Out like a baby." House replied, and headed for an empty patient room. He had made a deal with Cameron. He wouldn't argue with any clinic hours and would show up and work all of his hours if one day a week, he was able to cheat and sit in a patient room and not have to deal with any patients. Cameron was okay with it as long as he didn't pick the busiest day to do it.

"I hope you left the coffee in the coffee pot." Cameron called after him.

"Like I'd do anything else." House called back.

Cameron mumbled in agreement, and returned to her paperwork.

House was only in the patient room a couple minutes before Cameron's phone rang with a text message. Like hed drink coffee anyway hopefully he doesn't find my scotch Cameron laughed at House worrying about his scotch.

* * *

Damien rolled over in the comfortable bed he was occupying. Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned as he woke up. He looked around as he realized he was not in his own bed and it was late in the morning. "Where the? Oh yeah." He said, as he realized that Cameron had forced him to sleep over. Turning his wrist, he looked at his watch. 12:37pm. "Haven't done that in a while." He commented as he got up and walked through the house, a small black dog following him. "You don't have to test the theory. I know I have a shadow." Damien turned and said to the dog as stopped in the kitchen in front of the coffee maker. He stared at the dark brew and pondered if he should have some. "Nah." He said, but the mug Cameron had left on the counter for him. "Now, Puka, where's daddy's secret stash?" Damien asked, as he started to search through the kitchen cabinets. The kitchen was empty, so Damien moved to the living room.

"If I were a bottle of scotch, where would Greg put me?" Damien asked as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the piano. With an arched eyebrow, Damien made his way over to the instrument. He lifted the back and saw the bottle sitting inside the piano. "Well, that was easy." He filled the mug he held, and placed the bottle on top of the piano. Three gulps and the mug was empty. Damien refilled it, and went back to the bedroom he had occupied the night before.

* * *

Cameron walked into her home, and was immediately greeted by the furry canine. "Hi Puka. Just hold on. I'll take you out in a minute." She said, putting her purse down, and dropping her keys on the table next to the door. She scanned the room and immediately saw the open bottle of scotch. She hadn't known how much House had in it, but she knew it was more than what was left. A lot more. There was maybe a quarter inch of the amber liquid sitting in the bottom of the bottle. "Puka, where's Damien?" Cameron asked as she moved through the house and headed for the spare room. She heard movement from behind the closed door, so instead of just walking in, she knocked first. No answer. "Damien?" Cameron called quietly. "You alright?" Cameron asked, but received no response. "Damien?" She asked again. Her hand was on the knob about to turn and enter the room, when the front door opened with a slam. Cameron nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that." She scolded walking back into the living room.

"But it's funny to scare you." House replied.

"What are you doing home so early?" Cameron asked.

"Got rid of my patient yesterday. Not much to do." House returned. "Well, that is until now. I figured I'd come home early, and we could…" House said, with a head gesture toward their bedroom.

"Can't." Cameron replied, and got the questioning puppy dog eyes.

"It's not that time-"

"We still have company." Cameron cut House off.

"Damien's still here?" House asked.

"That would be the company, Captain Obvious." Cameron replied. "I was just about to check on him when you scared me half to death."

House didn't reply, just walked, or rather limped, toward the spare room. Unlike Cameron, he didn't knock on the door. He opened it and walked in. But he did close the door behind him.

"Damien?" House asked quietly. When he was sure that the man was still sleeping, he walked up to the bedside table. The empty mug was sitting there, alongside a bottle of Aleve. House picked up the bottle and jiggled it. Cameron was the only one to ever use them, House having his Vicodin, and he knew Cameron didn't use them often. She preferred to walk around in pain instead of taking a simple pill. House guessed that he hadn't taken too many. House turned his attention to the man sleeping in the bed. "Hey, you gonna wake up anytime today?!" He yelled, but kept a distance away as Damien was known for swinging when he was scared awake.

Damien sat up with House's shouts, and went to swing, but retracted his arm when he realized who was standing next to him. "I take it you were able to sleep?" House asked. "Now the question is, was it the high quantity of scotch that knocked you out, the sleeping pills that are in the front left pocket of your jacket, or the fact that you're not in your own house where wonderful memories of someone we both know assault your every waking moment and you can't possibly fall asleep there because you're—"

"It was probably the scotch." Damien interrupted. "But I think the change in scenery helped too." He finished.

"I take it you've seen a doctor since you have the sleeping pills." House replied. He'd noticed the bulge in his brother-in-law's jacket pocket the night before when he was putting the box down on the coffee table.

"Yeah. Jason and Ash forced me to go. I haven't taken any of the pills though." Damien replied.

"You're not alone in any of this." House said. "And as much as I don't mind you staying here, you need to learn how to live without her." House let the air lift for a moment, then continued, "Besides, you're cramping my sex life. Ally has issues when company's here."


	10. A Time Before an Infarction

A/N: i guess i pissed a lot of you off by killing skylar since you're not reviewing as much...let me know what you guys think of this chapter...

-Fen

* * *

**_Flashback to a Time Before an Infarction_**

"So you're getting married." House stated, his younger sister nodded. "Never thought I'd see the day. So how is it that someone that is so against marriage and everything that it stands for and entails decides to get married?" House asked. He was sitting with his younger sister in the courtyard at her home.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you just wanted to vomit hearts all over them?" House quirked his eyebrow at his sister's response. Only she would be able to come up with a metaphor like that. "Now, imagine spending the rest of your life with that person."

"So you're in love?" House asked, waiting for the teenage love answer from his romantic sister.

"No." She replied, and that caught House's interest.

"If you're not in love then why are you getting married?" House begged the question.

Skylar knew the idea would perplex her brother, and it's why she answered him honestly. "Because it will be a perfect marriage. We love each other like no one else can, but we're also open to have any relationship we want. We know that no matter what the other will be there for us, but we can still live a single life. Isn't that the perfect relationship?" Skylar asked her big brother.

House shrugged. "It's not your worst idea. What do Mom and Dad think about this whole thing?" House asked, knowing the answer didn't matter, but he was curious to see if Skylar had said anything to their parents.

"I'm waiting until afterwards to tell them." Skylar replied, and before House could reply, she continued, "I don't need Dad coming in and stopping the whole thing. If it's already done, there's nothing he can do about it."

"Well, at least you've thought this through." House wrapped his arm around Skylar's shoulder. "You've covered every angle, except one." He finished.

"I don't have to worry about you." Skylar replied, knowing like only she could what he meant. "You care, but you'll also let me do anything, even if it's a mistake in your eyes, just so I can learn my lesson."

"I'm hurt that you would think that I wouldn't have your best interests in mind. I've done everything in my power to protect you from the outside world." House said, clenching his shirt above his heart.

"Haha." Skylar replied.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" House asked, as Skylar had yet to mention the name of the groom.

"Like you don't know. It's not like there lining up at the door."

"But they should be." House paused for a moment. "Does he know?" His question full of sarcasm.

Skylar smacked her brother in the arm. "Of course he knows, dip shit."

"Resorting to name calling. I'm ashamed to call you my sister."

"You live on name calling." Skylar replied.

"Yeah, but 'dip shit' is lame. I'm sure you could have come up with something better if you thought about it." House shot back.

"Like what?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, like I'm going to give you any ideas. So when's this thing planned for?" House asked, changing the subject slightly.

"We haven't planned a day yet, and we're keeping it real private. Just the important ones." Skylar said with a devilish grin. "I'm just letting you know so when you're not inviting you're not heart broken over it." She joked.

House rolled his eyes. "Your secret will be safe with me." House said, making it clear that he wouldn't spill the beans to their parents about the unplanned wedding.

"What secret?" Stacy asked walking into the courtyard and putting her arm around House's waist.

Skylar smirked, stubbed out her cigarette, and walking out of the courtyard without a single word to Stacy.

* * *

"Vomit hearts?" Damien asked, sitting on the bed as House told him about the day he found out he was going to have a brother-in-law. "Only she could come up with that."

"No. I could see you saying something like that. The two of you are so much alike, it's almost scary. And you know she wouldn't want you being like this." House said, truly caring about the person before him.

"I know, but it's like I want to be this way. You don't know what it's like to be attacked with memories of her everywhere you turn. I think it's the reason why I was actually able to sleep last night. Her smell wasn't lingering in the room, and I didn't have the fear of waking up and seeing her everywhere I looked." Damien reached for his jacket and pulled the prescription bottle from the pocket. "I don't want to be on these the rest of my life. I want to be able to fall asleep without the aid of a drug. Or that." He said, motioning at the mug that sat empty on the bedside table.

"Then, by all means, don't put this behind you." House said as serious as he could. "I'm not one to give out advice on things like this, but you try and forget her. You and I both know that won't happen. She was scared to die. She knew she was dying, and she embraced. Now you need to do it too." House paused for a moment. "Has the gravestone been put up yet?" Damien shook his head. "Make the arrangements and I'll meet you there for it."

"I'm not sure I can handle that right now. It'll finalize it all." Damien explained.

"That's why you need to do it." House replied.

Damien nodded his head and quirked the side of his mouth. "You're right. I'll call today and start to make the arrangements." Damien stood and started to gather his things. He pulled his shirt over his head and started to pull the wife beater off, to return it before he left.

"That's new." House said, pointing to Damien's neck.

Damien smiled, "Yeah. I designed it and one of the guys I work with did it about a week or so ago." Around Damien's neck was fresh ink. A cherry pink, cerulean blue and black intricate celtic knot necklace was tattooed on his flesh. As the knot worked it's way around to the back of his neck it turned into amethyst dragon scales. In the center of his neck at his collarbone, in a beautiful script in the same colors was her name Skylar. "This way she's always with me."

"She's always with you whether or not you have that." House said. "But I think she'd like it."

"I still have the design. If you're interested." Damien joked, knowing House would never go for a tattoo. He pulled his own shirt back on. "Then again, you don't have a good track record in dealing with pain." Damien said, gesturing toward House's leg.

"I'd like to see you try and live with this for one day." House replied. The two walked out of the room, continuing to banter back and forth.

"Everything okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, just needed a little quality time." Damien said, putting arm around House neck, and pulling the taller man closer. "We haven't had a chance to be close in awhile." Damien joked.

"And you said we had company." House joined in. Damien full out laughed and quickly pecked House's cheek.

"Always a laugh. Always a laugh." He chuckled, as House scowled and wipe the kiss from his cheek. "And now I think I've over stayed my welcome. Next time I'll bring a bottle to replace the one I drank." He said as he gave Cameron a hug. "Thanks." He whispered into her ear. He made for the door, and turned just as he walked through. "Greg. A moment?" He asked getting serious for a moment.

With a sigh, House limped over to the door and walked out into the hall as he closed the door behind him. "What now?" House complained.

"As the uninvited been lifted?" Damien asked, quite serious.

House hung his head. He couldn't answer that question. "That's a question you'll have to ask Ally. As much as I really want you there, she wants my parents there because hers can't be."

Damien knew better than to ask House to ask for him. "I'll call her. I don't want to bother her with it now."

House just rolled his eyes and walked back into his home. "Something wrong?"

"Does something always have to be wrong if you're not involved in a private conversation?" House asked, jokingly.

"No, I just find it-"

Cameron was interrupted by the front door opening and a head peeking around the corner. "That's the best goodnight kiss I've ever gotten." Damien said, and was gone as quickly as he'd arrived.

Cameron laughed. "What?" House asked, as Cameron looked at him for a response. When Cameron continued to giggle at the situation. "You wanna laugh do ya?" House asked as he chased after Cameron down the hall and into their room. "Company's gone!" House announced as he entered the room.


	11. A Piece of Wood

A/N: i wanted to get this out sooner, but i had some issues with a couple parts and getting them out of my head...i hope you guys enjoy...let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

A couple more days went by and Cameron was working on finalizing the details of the wedding. She only two weeks left before the big day arrived. She'd received all but a couple replies from the invitations. The last couple were people she knew were coming, but also knew that they'd never send the replies back. Earlier in the day, she stopped at the hall where they were having the reception and gave them the final count on food choices. She also dropped off the last of the decorations and table settings they would need for setting up.

Cameron, working with the black dresses, had decided not to solely use the provided table settings, but to add some of her own touches. A friend of Foreman's owned a custom decorations store, and offered to sew table clothes for all the tables at cost. Cameron was absolutely amazed at the final product as she'd taken the time to not only cinch the clothes like the dresses, but trim them all in black satin, and ran eyelets from the center of the clothes out to the bunches of material in order to show a designation of seating. Cameron was overly thrilled at how well they would match the dresses.

She also decided to provide their own glasses for the toast. They weren't planning on having hundreds of people there, so it wasn't too expensive. Besides, Skylar had introduced her to a customer of hers that did glass blowing. So Cameron had sketched out what she wanted the glasses to look like. For some reason the idea had just popped into her head to have a simple round top – like a brandy sniffer but shorter – and instead of a single neck, there were two necks in a loose twist. Inside the twist, the glass blower placed a single, black, hand-blown tear drop. They were gorgeous and would look even more gorgeous with the black table clothes.

Instead of buying all the pieces for the table settings, Cameron decided to change the color. Originally, she was going to do a traditional white cloth with white dishes. After House had picked out the dresses, Cameron didn't think the white would go as well, especially since she was changing the table clothes. After looking at the other available colors, she picked a beautiful azure blue plate with a black center. On top of the black table clothes, they would look like blue "O"s. They would compliment the clear vase with sapphire colors stones and white rose bouquets that Cameron had chosen as centerpieces.

After leaving the reception hall, Cameron was going to go to the baker, but decided to stop home first. She figured she could take House with so he could help make the final decision on flavors.

Walking in, she saw House was in the kitchen "making coffee." Or at least that's what he always tried to call it. He usually did it when he knew Cameron was either going to come home or was already home. This way, she would notice the trouble he was having and would do it for him. "Let me do that." Cameron said walking into the kitchen and taking the coffee filters from House's hand. "I'm going to the baker, you wanna go?" She asked, putting the coffee beans into the grinder.

"Can't." House replied.

"Why not?" Cameron asked, grinding the beans, then pouring them into the filter that was already in the machine.

"I have an appointment." He replied, not revealing any additional details.

"You're in diagnostics; you don't have appointments." Cameron stated. "So who do you have an appointment with?" She asked.

"Puka and the remote." House said, walking out of the kitchen and flopping on the couch. Puka jumped up and curled up next to him on the couch as House turned the TV on.

"What happened to wanting to help me with the wedding arrangements?" She asked, having appreciated his recent enthusiasm is the wedding plans.

"It was a phase. It's passed." House replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I knew it wouldn't last long. I just thought it would be longer than a couple days and only one trip." Cameron mumbled as she poured his coffee and added sugar before taking it in and handing it to him while he watched TV. "Then I guess I'll go by myself." Cameron drawled, hoping to guilt him into going with her.

She should have known better. "If you need anything," he paused for a moment and looked at Cameron, "call Wilson. He has more experience."

Cameron smiled, grabbed her purse and keys and left, heading for the baker.

* * *

"So, what else needs to be done?" Wilson asked. Cameron had taken House up on his offer, and called Wilson as soon as she walked out the door. Wilson was surprised at the phone call, but not surprised at the reason. He did have more experience, but it still didn't mean he knew what he was doing.

"I think I got everything under control."

"Did you plan the rehearsal yet?" Wilson asked. He knew it was one of the things that usually got set aside because it was done right before the wedding, and didn't require any major planning. Wilson figured it would be forgotten even more since House and Cameron were obviously not having a religious wedding, and usually the priest or pastor assisted the couple to be wed by setting up the date and time for the rehearsal.

"Oh no." Cameron sounded appalled that she had forgotten about the rehearsal. "I totally forgot about it. Damn it. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Well, House has been helping so much with the plans I just figured…" Wilson said, sarcasm dripping from his sentence. "It's really not that hard. Just contact the grove where you're having the wedding and see what they have available. Setup the date and time, then contact everyone that's in the wedding. You don't have to have a full blown dinner. Just have everyone back to your place and have a couple snacky kinda stuff, and plenty of liquor." Wilson replied.

Before Cameron could thank him for calming her down, his pager went off.

"I thought you were off?" Cameron asked, not realizing that he was on-call.

"I am. And there's only one person that pages me when I'm off." He said, looking down and immediately recognizing the number.

"And you leave it on because?" She asked.

"Because I know he'll page me, and if I don't answer the page, he'll call me and bitch that I didn't answer the page, hang up and then proceed to page me again. It's a vicious cycle." Wilson replied, pulling out his cell phone. Wilson was about to hit the speed dial when the phone started to ring. "What do you need?…yeah, I know…getting a manicure….pink's too girly, I prefer purple with a lavender flare….no….fine, I'll come over later…why not?…fine, where should we meet?…sounds good." Wilson snapped the phone shut.

"Personally, I think a dark red would look better than purple and lavender." Cameron replied, only picking up part of the conversation from what Wilson said.

Wilson chuckled. "I apologize but I need to cut this short. Your husband-to-be is requesting my attendance at a bachelor party meeting." Wilson said.

"I thought you were supposed to plan that and have it as a surprise for Greg?" Cameron asked.

"So did I. For some reason, even with all my experience, he doesn't think I can do it by myself." Wilson paused for a moment as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "If you need anything else, or just want company while you're out making your arrangements, let me know." Wilson gave Cameron a quick hug and said goodbye and headed for his own vehicle.

* * *

It was the following day, and House had left work early in order to get home well before Cameron. And there he sat on his couch in front of a box he hadn't touched since his brother-in-law dropped it off. He was contemplating whether or not he wanted to open the box or just stuff it into the corner of the hall closet. Finally, after much internal debate, he decided to open the box.

Carefully, he opened the top flaps of the box, being careful not to look inside in case he decided not to open the box. With a sigh, he peered into the box and was immediately hit with a memory he knew he'd never forget.

* * *

_Flashback to a Visit from Greg_

"I hate you! I wish you'd just die and leave me alone forever!" Skylar screamed and stormed down the hall to her bedroom.

"I'll go talk to her." House said to his aunt.

"I think you're the only person that can get through to her." She replied. "Or the only one that she'll listen to." She said as House walked down the hall to his teenage sister's room.

He knocked softly on the door. "GO AWAY!" The angry response came through the door.

"Sky, it's me. Open the door." Greg said. He heard the lock turn, and he twisted the knob. Walking into the room, he saw his baby sister lying face first on the bed, crying. For some strange reason, the sound of her crying always broke his heart. He felt he had failed as her big brother when she hurt like that. "Do I have to ask, or are you going to tell me?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her shaking form. When Skylar didn't move, he asked, "What happened?"

Skylar sat up her eyes red and puffy. "She won't let me shave the sides of my head! That's what's going on!" And with that, she flopped back down onto the bed.

"I'm sure she has a very good reason for not allowing you to shave your head." House paused for a moment. "Wait. You just want to shave the sides of your head?"

"Duh." She replied, sitting back up. "If I shave the sides, I can get a good ten inch hawk. No one else has ten inches. Ash only has like four and Damien's best is eight." Skylar explained as if it made perfect sense.

"You want to shave the sides of your head?" House asked again.

Skylar shoved his shoulder, causing him to laugh. "Greg, stop it."

"Stop what?" House asked, as innocently as possible.

"Stop making everything right with a joke. I hate it when you do that."

"And do you want me to die so I can leave you alone forever?" House asked.

"She knows I didn't mean it. I just don't understand why she won't let me do what I want." Skylar asked.

"She might know that you don't mean it, but it would be nice if you said you didn't mean it every once and awhile. Otherwise, she might ship you back to Mom and Dad." Both siblings shuddered at the idea. "The last time she told you that you weren't allowed to do something, what did you want to do?" House asked.

"It was a couple weeks ago. She told me I wasn't allowed to cut the hair on the right side of my head three inches shorter than the left."

"And thinking back on that, how would you feel right now if she'd have let you do that?" House asked.

"It wouldn't matter because I want to shave the sides off." Skylar offered the answer, but knew that her brother wouldn't accept it.

"Answer the question or I'm leaving." House replied, starting to get up from the bed.

"Fine, fine. Stop." Skylar grabbed House's arm. "I'm glad she didn't let me, cause it was a dumb idea and I would have regretted it now." Skylar never could lie to her big brother.

"I don't know why you wouldn't want half of your hair shorter than the other. Sounds like the in thing." House said, jabbing his sister in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

"Make sure you apologize to Aunt Betty." House said as Skylar got up.

Skylar was almost to the door, when she whipped around. "Wait. Why are you here? You're not supposed to be back until November?" Skylar asked, just then catching on that House was supposed to be at school.

"I'm not going to be able to make it for Thanksgiving, so I came a little early."

"So where is it?" Skylar asked.

"What?" House asked in return.

"You always bring me a gift. Where is it?" She replied.

House half smiled, and answered her. "Down the hall."

Skylar pranced out of the room as if she were a two year old realizing Santa had just left presents. "A piece of wood? You brought me a piece of wood?" Skylar exclaimed as House sauntered down the hall, his head held high. He went to take the object from her, by Skylar pulled it out of his reach. "No. It's my piece of wood."

"It's not just a piece of wood. Now give it to me." Reluctantly, Skylar handed it over. Carefully, House slid a piece of the wood away. "It's not a piece of wood. It's a hideaway. But if you don't want it, I'll guess I can take it back." House started to put the object in his pocket.

"I never said I didn't want it. I just said it was a piece of wood. Now give it." Skylar demanded, and her older brother relented the object.

* * *

House sat in his living room, staring at the object. He hadn't known that Skylar had kept the item all these years, but was very curious as to what she had inside the small wooden hideaway. As he rolled the object in his hands, he felt scratches on the underside of the box. Twisting it over, he saw Skylar had carved a heart into the box. Setting aside all emotions, House slid the secret door open, and looked at the contents. 


	12. The Contents of a Box

A/N: i know i promised to have this out last night, but i had some unexpected company...not that it was bad company, just unexpected...so here it is...i slaved all day today trying to get the wordings just right, so i hope you guys enjoy it...let me know

-Fen

* * *

House pulled the small piece of folded paper out of the hidden compartment. Slowly he unfolded the paper, and saw the familiar scribble of his sister's handwriting.

_Locked inside is a world of emotion. Keep it safe, and never tell. Hold it precious, but it remains secret. Leave it here, and forever unknown. None to ever see._

House read over the lines of copy a couple more times as he took in the meaning of the note. Obviously his sister had enjoyed the secret stash, and used it as her way of keeping and bottling up certain things. Emotions and otherwise. Keeping them in the "piece of wood" allowed her to get it off her chest, but also keep her secrets, her secrets. The edges of the box were worn, and House could tell it was item that she probably never left home without.

For some reason, House flipped the piece of paper over and instantly laughed a deep, hearty laugh. In Skylar's handwriting on the back of the cryptic poem were the words, Damien owes me $50. Just underneath the sentence was a date. With a soft chuckle, House looked into the box to see what else Damien had given him.

Slowly, he pushed aside some of the items. Skylar's favorite black and gray striped scarf that House had on many occasions insisted was his was the next item in the box. House pulled it out and draped it over his shoulders. He was glad in a way that Cameron wasn't there to see him go through the box. As much as he loved Cameron, and had told her so on numerous – not many, just numerous – occasions, this was something that he felt he had to do by himself. And so he pulled out the next item from the box.

He pulled out a glass. A pilsner glass to be specific. With a scowl, he unwrapped it from the piece of newspaper it was wrapped in to keep it safe. He knew what it was before the paper was even off all the way. Once all the paper was off, the letters that were engraved into the glass were clear as day, Jackass' Glass. Skylar had given it to House as a birthday present one year, and House had intentionally left it at her house.

Setting the glass on the coffee table, he moved to the next item in the box. He pulled out a cardboard box that had Greg's written on it. Unless his sister knew she was going to die, which he highly doubted, he had no idea what would be in the box. Opening the flaps, he gazed inside the box and cocked his head at the contents. He started pulling them out one-by-one. A Rolling Stones cassette. A deck of red cards. Upon opening the box, House realized they were all jokers; each from a different deck of cards. The next item was a notebook that was folded in half lengthwise. House opened the notebook and realized it was his from his college days. Below that was a well worn copy of The Crucible. Sitting next to that was a silver Zippo with an intricate H design on the front. The final item was a folded piece of paper. After opening it, he saw that it was one of his report cards from college.

House laughed at the items before him. He couldn't believe that she'd been the one to take the items let alone keep them for this long in a box with his name on it.

* * *

_Flashback to Skylar's Younger Years_

"Skylar, have you seen my Rolling Stones cassette?" House asked his eight year old sister.

"Nope." She said, not taking her eyes off the coloring book in front of her.

"Are you sure? The last time I had it, it was on the table." He replied.

"No, but maybe, while you were out, the aliens came landed in the backyard, and hopped in through the kitchen window and took the cassette when you weren't looking." House glared at his little sister. "It's just a possibility."

House never found the missing cassette.

* * *

"Obviously, you did take it." House muttered.

He thought that his sister had hidden the cassette, but hadn't realized she had in fact stolen it. He just didn't understand why, and why she had put it in a box never to been seen until now.

He looked at the other objects that were in the box. He'd spent the better part of three years collecting the jokers. Each one had been carefully selected from a different deck of cards. He didn't just take regular jokers out of black, blue and red decks. He hunted down exotic and unheard of decks and took one joker from each. He'd been almost heartbroken when he'd lost them. High and low he searched and couldn't find them anywhere. Low and behold, his sister had swiped the cards when he wasn't looking.

His notebook had been his prized possession. He used it to write down all the names of people he was going to call when he became a world-renowned doctor. Now he would be able to make all those phone calls. He'd read The Crucible numerous times. Mainly because when sitting in a bar, it was easier to scope out women if you were hiding behind a book. If a woman approached him that he didn't want to talk to, he'd just pretend that he was reading the book. When he found a target, he tucked the book into his back pants pocket and began his sneak attack.

He tucked the silver Zippo into his pants pocket. It had been a gift from his Aunt Betty, the woman whom Skylar had very easily considered her surrogate mother, when he graduated college. It had disappeared on a very drunken bar-filled night. One of the nights he had snuck the Five Fingers into a bar. He had assumed he left it there and it was gone forever. Little did he know that his sweet and innocent baby sister was the guilty culprit.

The last item that was in the box was the folded report card. He remembered the day he lost it all too well.

* * *

_Flashback to the Beginning of Summer Vacation for a Teenage Skylar_

"Hi Aunt Betty." House said, walking into the kitchen and giving his aunt a hug and kiss on the cheek. He was off for the summer and had decided to take it easy instead of going crazy running from party to party. So he was staying with his aunt and sister. It was almost like a family, even though the House parents' weren't there. In a way, that made it better for the House siblings.

"How's school going?" Aunt Betty asked.

"Good." House replied, as he passed her and flopped his bag into the living room before moving back to the kitchen to indulge in some of Aunt Betty's homemade halupkis. Her specialty.

"Top of your class, I assume?" She asked, plopping two of the large stuffed cabbages onto a plate already loaded with mashed potatoes.

"Yeah." House said as he walked back in and sat down at the booth seat in the small kitchen to eat his halupkis. "My classes for next semester are going to be the toughest ones yet."

"What kind of grades did you have this semester?" She asked, and pulled out Skylar's most recent report card. "Skylar had straight A's, and it looks like she'll be getting them again. I think it helps that I give her $100 for every report card with straight A's." She said with a chuckle.

"You never offered me that deal." House complained.

"Well, show me your report card, and I'll give you $200 for your straight A's, just because you missed it before." She said with a wink of her eye.

House hopped out of his seat and flew into the living room and started to dig through his bag. Two hundred bucks was two hundred bucks. Especially if it was free. He pulled the zipper on the front pouch of his bag and reached inside to grab the paper that he knew was in there. Feeling around the entire compartment, he didn't find the paper. He tore open the back compartment, thinking that somehow he had placed it in one of his notebooks. Nothing.

About an hour into his search, Skylar walked into the room with Damien. "Hey Greg. What's up?" She asked, flopping onto the couch and flicking the TV on.

"Nothing." House grumbled.

"What are you looking for?" Skylar asked, staring at the TV.

"My grades. Have you seen them?" House said, looking up at his sister and knowing that she was up to something. She was acting way too friendly for just being curious.

"Nope. But then again, I've been in out since you got home." She replied, and tossed a look over at Damien.

House approached Skylar and grabbed her up out of the seat. "Where are my grades?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"You won't hit me so don't even pretend like you will." She said, shaking him off.

"Fine." House said, dropping her and moving towards Damien. "Just because I won't beat the crap out of you doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of him if you don't tell me what I want."

"I can't tell you what you want to know because I don't know the answer to what you want to know. But if you're going to beat him over something that I don't know that you think I know, then go ahead. But it'll be on your conscience that you beat someone up because they're friend didn't know what you thought they knew or what you wanted them to know." Skylar replied, returning her attention to the TV.

"Could you have made that anymore confusing?" Damien asked.

"Well, if you'd like, I can reiterate it in German, Spanish, French, Russian, and partially in Gaelic and Latin." Skylar replied.

"That's alright." Damien said, rolling his eyes.

"If I ever find out that you had anything to do with this, I'll kill you." House said, and left to house to search his car.

What he didn't know was that as soon as he was out of the room, Skylar and Damien laughed hysterically and headed for Skylar's room.

* * *

"If she weren't dead already, I'd have killed her." House thought to himself, aggravated that Skylar had cost him two hundred bucks because she was feeling froggy.

Looking over all the items that lay on the coffee table before him, he thought about how much these simple items really meant to him. He thought about how much they had meant to his sister. Otherwise, she wouldn't have kept them all this time. Thinking about his sister reminded him of other items he had that were hers. Items that were willed to him.

* * *

Cameron walked in the front door a couple hours later to a complete disaster in the middle of her living room. "What the hell?" Cameron asked, working her way through the room and to the kitchen. "It looks like a bomb exploded in here."

"Okay, Mom." House drawled out, but didn't tear his eyes away from the journal he was reading.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked, picking up one of the discarded journals that was on the floor.

"No reading!" House yelled and snatched the book from Cameron's hand.

"I was just picking it up. You made a little bit of a mess here." Cameron gestured around the room. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked again.

"I thought it was obvious that I was reading." House said with a smirk.

"I can see that, but what are you reading?" She asked.

"My sister's journals."

Cameron wasn't sure if she should ask about the contents of the journals. Especially after his reaction to her just picking on of them up. Instead, Cameron retreated to the kitchen. She called into the living room, "I think everything is under control with the wedding. Wilson has been a great help."

"He should be. He's done it three times now." House replied, but remained in the living room attached to the couch reading the journal in his hands.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I was trying to start conversation."

"And I was responding to your starting of a conversation. Seems like you really don't want to talk if you're going to accuse me of not responding." House replied.

"You're impossible." Cameron replied, and started to create dinner for them.

It was close to an hour later, when House closed the journal he was reading and cleaned up the others he had strewn about the floor. He made his way into the kitchen and put his arms around Cameron. "Reading my sister's journals, I did learn one thing." House nuzzled into Cameron's neck.

"And that is?" Cameron asked, pushing back into his embrace.

House paused as he peppered kisses along Cameron's collarbone. "You woman are one screwed up species." And with that, he walked away and grabbed a beer from the fridge.


	13. A Strip Club?

A/N:i am so sorry for posting the wrong chapter...i had that one saved and just grabbed the wrong one...my apologies...here's the real one...

A/N: sorry for the delay...some of you know what's been going on with my work...short story...i've been working a lot of hours...that's why my writing has suffered...now i'd like to do something i don't think i've ever done before...i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Princessa KayleeBelle...for she waited patiently for me to finish writing it so that we could watch Dora on my laptop...note to everyone, never show an obsessed two year old that you can play Dora DVDs on your laptop...she will never forget...but the Princessa waited patiently, and touched minimal buttons, so if you see strange letters where they don't belong, i apologize, i thought i caught them all...and now, onto the chapter...let me know what you guys think...

-Fen

* * *

"The big night's almost here." House said, sitting down on the couch across from Wilson's desk. "Have you made all the arrangements yet?" 

"For what?" Wilson asked, knowing exactly what House was talking about.

"Don't even joke about that." House replied, tossing a Skittle in his mouth. "So again, you've made all the arrangements?" House reiterated.

"Unlike you, I don't leave important things, like my vows, to the last minute." Wilson jabbed, knowing the older man hadn't started let alone finished his vows.

"You act as though they're something that's extremely hard to write. I wrote Skylar's eulogy in ten minutes." House replied.

"Not so sure calling your wife-to-be a 'manipulating bitch,' and accusing her of treating people like pawns in a chess game would be the greatest way to start your marriage." Wilson said, quoting his eulogy.

"Why not?" House asked.

Wilson rolled his eyes at House. Knowing House wouldn't leave without getting the information that he came for, Wilson responded, "And yes, I've made all the arrangements for the bachelor party. I'm picking you up at nine."

"It's not going to be just you and me, right?" House asked.

"Did you really think there would be people lining up at the door for your bachelor party?" Wilson asked in return.

"It's a bachelor party. Everyone wants to go to a bachelor party." House paused for a moment and looked at Wilson with realization. "You planned a lame party didn't you?" House replied, getting up from the couch and leaving the office before Wilson could reply.

Wilson just rolled his eyes again, and shook his head.

* * *

House walked into his home to find Cameron passed out on the couch with Puka asleep on her belly. House hooked his cane on the table next to the door, dropped his backpack on the floor and kicked his sneakers off. Creeping through the living room, House was trying to be as quiet as mouse. But that didn't last long. He stepped on something hard and sharp, and yelped from the pain. "Mother—" He was cut off by Cameron jumping up from the couch and staring around the room wondering what was going on. 

"That was cruel!" She shouted at her fiancée as Puka skittered off down the hall.

"What was cruel was that damn mongrel leaving its damn bone on the floor!" House replied.

"Yeah, cause she knows just how to pick up her bone and put it away." Cameron said, rolling her eyes, and laying back down on the couch. She called Puka back out from the hall. "Come here and sit with mommy."

"Then you're going to have to start training her." House grumbled and went into the kitchen.

* * *

The following three days moved by horribly slow for House and Cameron. The wedding was coming quicker than they could even image. Wilson badgered House every day to finish his vows, and House gave a reason as to why he didn't have to finish them just yet. He needed the get the right wording. His had to be shorter than Cameron's. Cameron wasn't done with hers yet. There was plenty of time. He knew exactly what he was going to write, so it wouldn't take him long. And of course, Wilson was told numerous times to mind his own business. But Wilson wasn't going to let it go. He didn't want House writing some half-fast vows, and breaking Cameron's heart because he didn't put an effort into it. The one thing Wilson did know was the he wasn't going to help House write his vows. No matter how much House begged. 

Wilson had just finalized some of the details for the bachelor party when House walked into his office. "So, when should I expect to be picked up?" House asked, dropping his weight onto the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wilson said, putting a folder into his desk drawer.

"What's that?" House said, getting up and making his way for Wilson's desk.

"Nine. I'll pick you up at nine." Wilson said, holding his drawer shut. "And before you ask, we're not going to a strip club."

"See, I knew you planned a lame party." House replied, and returned to the couch.

"Trust me, they're not as great as the movies make them to be." Wilson stated.

"Don't act like I've never been in a strip club."

"I wasn't referring to the strip club. I was referring to the bachelor party in the strip club."

"And what could possibly be so wrong with a bachelor party in strip club?" House asked. "All your parties were in strip clubs. Seemed like you had fun. Maybe a little too much now that we reflect back." House said.

"Yeah, they were great, but did you go to John Deats' bachelor party?" Wilson asked.

"Who's John Deats?" House asked.

"The senior resident—you know what, never mind. That's not the point. He was beaten so bad at his bachelor party that the wedding needed to be pushed back a couple weeks so his face had a chance to heal properly."

"What are you talking about?"

"We went to there, there were only a couple of us. Of course we let the woman know it was his bachelor party, and because we did, they all stayed in our general area. We were drinking, and pouring money onto the table like there was no tomorrow."

"Still not seeing where the bad part is." House cut in.

"The bad part occurred when we walked out of the place. The other guys were a little more than pissy that they couldn't get any attention from the woman, and as we all split up to our own vehicles, John was attacked."

"Okay, but this was all after the strip club. So we just make sure we all leave at the same time and in the same car. Plus you'll have to take all the punches that are directed toward me. I'm a cripple." House tried reasoning.

"House, we're not going to a strip club." Wilson said, pushing House out of his office so he could finish up his paperwork before going home and changing before going to pickup House.


	14. VIP Lounge

A/N: again, sorry for the wait on this chapter...it took a little longer to get out of my head that i had thought...unfortunately, it's not done...i just can't get the rest out and i wanted to give you guys something...there will be another chapter with the actual parties, then the wedding...and that'll be it...but let's not again ahead of ourselves...let me know what you guys think about this one...

-Fen

* * *

"You're not ready?" Ash asked, walking into his older brother's room. "I thought you said you were coming."

Damien hung his head, "I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Why not?" Ash asked, but already knew the answer.

Damien let out a soft laugh. There was only one reason why he wouldn't want to go, and Ash knew what that was.

"Damien. You can't sulk around for the rest of your life. You said it yourself that it's not what she'd want."

"It's a whole lot easier to say it than to actually do it. Ash, I spent my entire life with her. I've never been that faithful to anyone."

"Hey?!" Ash said, mock scolding his brother.

"You're my brother; you don't count." Damien said. "And as I was saying, it's not that easy to let someone go."

"Unless you've forgotten, I've known Skylar just as long as you have."

"You've known her, but you weren't…"

"With her." Ash finished. "I know, but it still doesn't change it. You need to work this out. And going out tonight would help."

Damien sat, contemplating for a moment. "Fine. Give me five minutes." He replied, and Ash left the room.

Ash waited in the living room, and let fifteen minutes go by without his brother coming out. He was just starting to think that he was going to have to go back in there and get him when Damien walked into the room. "What's that?" Ash asked, pointing to the pink and black wrapped package that was under Damien's right arm.

"A gift. Duh." Damien replied, as if it were obvious.

"I can see that, you idiot." Ash said, smacking his brother upside the head. "I meant, what's it for?"

"Then why didn't you ask that?" Damien replied, but didn't give his brother enough time to respond. "And it's for Ally. A little something that Skylar bought. She held it from the wedding shower because of the whole being uninvited thing."

"About that. You still uninvited?"

"I've talked with Ally about it, and it's been handled."

"That's really not an answer to my question." Ash argued.

"John and Blythe are going. That's the end of it." Damien replied. "Is that answer enough for you?"

"You're kidding me. After everything that's happened, she still wants the mega ass—"

"Yes. And I agree with her. It's a touchy subject for her."

"Then I'm not going either." Ash said.

"No. Someone needs to represent our family. Jason's still going and so are you. Greg's gonna need your guys support." Ash was about to push, but Damien stopped him. "I'm your older brother, and you'll do as I say."

Ash ground his teeth together, but relented. He'd go. No argument. "You ready?" Ash asked, changing the subject to cool his jets.

"Yeah. We just need to make one stop before meeting up with them." Damien said, grabbing his gift and heading for the door.

"Why do I have to drive?" Ash asked.

"Because I'm going to be drinking and it's irresponsible to drink and drive."

"Well, I'm drinking too." Ash replied.

"Well, then you can drive us there, and we'll just crash at Greg's. The bed in the spare room is comfy and big enough to fit the both of us."

"As if that didn't sound gay and incestuous." Ash said, walking out the door behind Damien.

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" House asked as Wilson answered the phone.

"I'm on my way. I should be there in a few minutes. What's your rush? We have to wait for the others anyway." Wilson replied.

"What? I thought we were meeting them at the strip club."

"I already told you we're not going to a strip club. So there's no place for them to meet us."

"I still can't believe that you're not taking me to a strip club for my bachelor party." House complained.

"I'm outside." Wilson said snapping his phone shut as he pulled up outside House's place.

House ignored the knock to the front door, knowing that Wilson would just walk in. "So who are we waiting for?"

"The others." Wilson replied. "And that's all you're getting so don't even try. With your superior intelligence, I'm sure you're able to figure it out anyway."

"Well at least you're realizing my superiority." House said, having already pretty much figured out who would be going with. It really wasn't that hard to figure out. Wilson, being his best man, wouldn't feel right not inviting the other members of the wedding party, Foreman and Chase. He also figured that Damien, Ash, and Jason would be invited, but didn't know if they'd be attending.

It had been an interesting conversation when Cameron had sat down with House and told him that he needed to have more than a best man. House insisted Wilson was enough, but Cameron had different ideas. She had three maids aside from her maid of honor. So House had to have three groomsmen aside from Wilson. Since House was not known for his friends, Cameron took it upon herself to ask Foreman and Chase, as well as her brother, Scott, to be groomsmen. Once they agreed, she told House the news. House also remembered that conversation. It had almost turned into an argument as House was not happy with the idea of Cameron making decisions about his groomsmen without his knowledge. For as much as he vocally loathed Chase and Foreman, he had started to consider them friends. They were often over for dinner, as Cameron enjoyed entertaining.

House was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "You wanna get that?" House said, motioning to Wilson to get the door.

"Yes, Master." Wilson replied and went to the door.

"Sorry we're a little late. We needed to make a stop on the way." Ash said, walking into the room, followed by Damien.

Ash started a conversation with Wilson as Damien sat down on the couch next to House. Puka moved from House's lap to between him and Damien. Damien put his hand on the dog's head without even thinking about it. "I made the arrangements for the gravestone." Damien said. "It'll be ready in a couple weeks. You'll still be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." House replied as another knock came to the door.

"You didn't think you're were going to get away without me, did you?" Jason asked, walking into the room.

"I thought you were working tonight." Ash replied.

"I was. I'm not now." Jason replied, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Well, now that the legal mind is here. Can someone please convince this bird brain that we need to go to a strip club?" House asked.

"We're not going to a strip club?" Three voices said at once.

"That's preposterous!" Ash continued.

"It's insane!" Damien said.

"It's illegal!" Jason finished.

"It's not illegal." Wilson argued.

"Then it should be." Damien replied. "You're out numbered. We're going to a strip club."

"I knew I could count on you guys." House said. A moment of brief silence passes. "So, who else's coming?" House asked, looking at Wilson.

"We're just waiting on Foreman and Chase."

"You actually invited them?" House asked.

"They're your groomsmen, of course I invited them."

"It's not like I chose them." House replied, getting up from his position on the couch next to Damien and walking towards the door.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you needed groomsmen and you didn't even ask us." Ash said, motioning towards himself, his brother and their friend.

"Ally asked them, and—"

"And you just accepted that?" Damien asked, somewhat disgruntled that his brother-in-law didn't ask him to be in his wedding.

"Well, it wouldn't have worked out anyway, with the mom and dad stipulation. And, was I in your wedding?" House asked.

"No, but—" Damien started.

"Good enough." House interrupted him. He opened the front door, a yelped echoed through the room while House laughed at Chase, who had been on the other side of the door ready to knock when House opened the door. "Looks like we're ready to go." House yanked his coat off the coat rack and walked out the door, assisted by his cane.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked, as she followed her sister into the club. When her sister didn't answer, Cameron begged the question, "Jia?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" The older woman said turning around.

"Sorry Anjelica, I just want to know where we're going." Cameron replied.

"I thought that would have been obvious by now. Your wedding is in two days." Anjelica said.

"A bachelorette party? I told you guys I didn't want one."

"And since when have I ever listened to you?" Anjelica replied as she showed a slip of paper to a guy just inside the door.

"Follow me, please." He said, and started off toward a private room. "Here you are. If you guys need anything, just pick up the phone." He knocked once on the door and then opened it, holding it open for Cameron and Anjelica to go inside.

"Thanks." Cameron said as he closed the door. He man only nodded his head in response. She turned around to see the others in the room. Her best friend and Maid of Honor, Madison Jacobs, was sitting next to her two other friends, and bridesmaids, Katie Adams and Jessica Phillips. Cuddy was there as was Candie McLaughlin, Foreman's fiancée. Without thinking, Cameron scanned the room looking for the missing face, but quickly corrected herself. It wasn't possible for her to be there, and yet Cameron knew that somehow, she was.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Madi asked Cameron.

"Show?" Cameron wasn't sure what her best friend was talking about.

"Yeah. Show." She replied, turning around and flipping a switch on the far wall.

The side of the room that had originally appeared to be a large mirror, changed to show the life of the nightclub below. "They can't see us, but we can see them." Madi said. "We thought it would be nice to have the nightclub feel but not all the noise. Hell, we'll be making enough noise of our own." She looked at a table off to the side. "You have presents!!"

Cameron rolled her eyes as she was ushered to a seat.

* * *

"At least someone knows what the hell to do for a bachelor party!" House said, getting out of the car that Jason was driving. Without waiting for the others, House started for the front door.

"A little eager?" Damien said, skipping to catch up to House.

"You keep doing that, I'm gonna start thinking you really are GAY!" Ash shouted from behind them.

"Something I should know about?" House asked.

"Nah. Just Ash being Ash." Damien replied.

House and Damien waited at the front door for Wilson to catch up with the rest of the group. "I'm the cripple. If anyone should be dragging behind, it should be me." Wilson just rolled his eyes at House's comment.

"I still don't like—" Wilson started but was cut off by the bouncer.

"Damien? That you?" He asked, walking over to the group.

"Mickey? Damn it's been a long time. How are ya?" Damien asked, grabbing the man by the hand as the bouncer pulled him into an embrace.

"That's not helping the rumors." Ash called out to the two.

"Ashley?" Mickey asked.

"Ash. Just Ash." Ash said, making his way forward to also give the man a hug.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Mickey asked.

"My brother-in-law's getting married in a couple days." Damien replied.

"Who? Sky's big bro?"

"That'd be it." Damien replied, momentarily getting caught up with the mention of Skylar's name.

Mickey pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, jotted a quick note and handed it to Damien. "Can't leave the door or I'd do it myself, so here. Show them this at the counter. I'll take care of ya's tonight." Mickey said

Damien headed in first and handed the slip of paper to the guy at the counter. "Any friend of Mickey's is a friend of ours. Janice'll show you the way to the VIP Lounge. Drinks are on us. And I see congratulations are due." House nodded as they followed Janice to the VIP Lounge.


	15. Nipple Shields & Buttery Nipples

Cameron found herself forced into a cushiony seat, with a perfect view of the club below; all the while, her best friend, Madi

Cameron found herself forced into a cushiony seat, with a perfect view of the club below; all the while, her best friend, Madison, was pushing presents into her lap. "The sooner you open your presents, the sooner we can get to the fun stuff." Madison said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Please don't tell me you hired a male stripper." Cameron said, but asked at the same time.

"Okay, so I won't tell you." Madison replied.

"Oh, come on. I asked for no stripper." Cameron said, setting the gift aside as she stood up.

"Ally, it's a bachelorette party. There has to be a stripper." Madison argued back.

Cameron sat back down, knowing it was useless to fight. Opening up the first present, Cameron pushed the argument to the back of her mind, and made a note to chastise her friend later.

* * *

House sat down at the center of the table and the other piled in around him. "What can I get you guys to drink?" The men turned their attention to see their waitress – an attractive, young woman wearing short, white spandex shorts, a matching white shelf bra, and instead of having white matching pasties, like the other waitresses, their waitress had surgical steel nipple shields in a starburst design with blue orbs.

"Scotch. Big glass. No ice." Damien replied without a second thought. "Make it a double while you're at it."

"Martini, two onions. Tall glass." Ash said.

"Same, but a cherry instead of onions." Jason said. House shot him a look. "What?"

"A cherry?" House replied, but immediately turned to the waitress to order his own drink. "Jack on the rocks with a side of Johnny Gold Label."

"You guys have Lionshead?" Foreman asked.

"Regular and light." The waitress replied.

"Regular." Foreman said.

"Guinness?" Chase asked.

The waitress nodded, and turned her attention to the last person. Wilson. "Just a soda." He said. It was his turn to get a look from House. "Somebody has to drive home."

"I'll be back in a couple with your drinks guys. Enjoy the show in the meantime." She said, turning and walking away.

"It's almost horrible when you'd rather watch the waitress than the show." Ash said, but quickly turned his attention back to the show in front of them.

The VIP Lounge wasn't much different than the regular seats. The main difference was the twin runway that traveled from the main stage directly to the VIP Lounge and circled behind the seating area. This gave the ladies the opportunity of every angle of the VIP Lounge; and gave the visitors in the Lounge a very unique experience.

Just as the first stripper was making her way towards the VIP Lounge, the waitress came back with their drinks. "If you need anything, just give a shout." She said, placing the last glass down on the table in front of House.

* * *

A large stack of opened presents sat on the table. Cameron saw that there was only one box left on the table. She didn't know who it could be from, as she had thanked everyone in the room for their gifts. The package was wrapped in black satin with pink trim, and pink lace ribbon. She looked around the room to see if anyone was paying particular attention to see her open their present. No one. Everyone was partaking in small conversation except for Anjelica, whom was manning the camera. Anjelica shrugged, not knowing where the box came from either.

Cameron pulled the black envelope off the package, and tore the back of it open. She pulled out the pink card with a black scalloped edge. The front had "Congratulations" handwritten in a fancy script. She opened the card, and read the handwritten message.

_Ally,_

_You may find it strange that I'd buy you something like this, since Greg is my brother, but this is girl stuff so that doesn't matter. I thought you might like this, but I think my brother will like it more. Oh, and the small package is from Damien. I had nothing to do with it. Though it is quite appetizing. I thought about keeping it for myself, but that wouldn't be right. Sidetracked! You are a perfect match for my brother and I can't wait to really be able to call you my sister._

_Enjoy._

_Skylar & the Boys_

A tear fell down Cameron's cheek as she read the card and opened the gift that Skylar had prepared and Damien had saved for some time now. She opened the box and pushed the tissue paper aside. A white satin chemise with a thick ribbon lace up front and sheer white bottom trim lay in the box with a small black velvet drawstring bag sitting on top. Cameron smiled as she pulled the piece of lingerie out of the box. Every head in the room turned and looked at Cameron.

"That's gorgeous. Who gave you that?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, where'd that come from?" Katie asked.

"Skylar." Cameron replied, turning the garment around and taking a full look at it.

"Where's Skylar? I don't think I met her." Jessica asked, not knowing the situation.

"She died." Was all Cameron replied. She set the lingerie down, and picked up the drawstring bag. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open it in front of everyone in the room. But it was a gift from Damien, and no matter how embarrassing it was going to be, she would open in front of everyone.

Pulling the tie, she opened the bag and reached her hand inside. Not sure what it was from the feel, she pulled the object out. In order to figure out what it was, she had to hold it up. A single row of rhinestones linked together formed the back and front of the vest. More rhinestone string went from the front to the back effectively forming a vest of rhinestones. With only eight string rows, the top was very alluring. "Definitely from Damien." Cameron mumbled.

* * *

House was enjoying himself. It wasn't so much the entertainment of the ladies around them, but more so being with the people that were surrounding him. Sharing stories, House making sure that nothing was said against himself, but plenty was said against the others.

The night was slowly coming to and end, and House realized that Wilson was right. A strip club wasn't really necessary. Although House would never admit that aloud. At least not in front of anyone.

The waitress walked into the Lounge, and motioned for the strippers to return to the main club. "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure serving you guys tonight, and so I regret to inform you that this is last call. We'll be closing in thirty minutes."

"Instead of a round. Let's have a round of Jager, but only if it's freezing." Damien said. The waitress nodded.

"And because of the current entertainment, a round of buttery nipples." Ash added.

"Now who sounds gay?" Damien asked.

The waitress returned a few moments later with the shots, and set two glasses in front of each person. "Enjoy."

Everyone held up the buttery nipple glasses first. "To Ally. May she be able to tame the wild beast." Damien toasted. Glasses clanged and heads snapped backward as the warm liquid slid down their throats.

Next, each man held up the glass of Jagermeister. "To Greg. May he never be completely domesticated." Ash said, and again glasses clanged and all but two heads snapped backward. Ash leaned in to his brother. "And to Skylar." The two men tipped their backward and let the cold brown liquid slip down their throats.

* * *

Anjelica helped Cameron get everything from the car into the home she shared with House. "Need help getting it put away?"

"Nah. I'll get it all in the morning. Thanks for helping me get it all in though."

"Alright, then I'm gonna head out." Anjelica gave her sister a hug and headed for the door. She opened it just in time to let the four bodies on the side fall into the room.

"What the hell happened to the door?" Damien shouted from the bottom of the pile on the floor.

"Well, why the hell did you open the damn door?" Ash scolded.

"I didn't. Can whoever's on my kidney please get off?!" Damien shouted with a squeal of pain.

"Oh, I think you're gonna have fun tonight." Anjelica said, stepping over the pile of men. She stepped through the door frame just as Wilson was coming.

"Excuse me." Wilson said, walking past her. "Come on, guys." He said, reaching down and helping House up.

Anjelica turned and looked at Wilson, then to her sister. With a wink of the eye, she headed for her car.

* * *

A/N: i left this for the end this time because i wanted to explain why i didn't go into more detail with the parties without ruining what was going to happen...i had more than a couple reviewers that were displeased with the striptease show in flirtin' with disaster, that i decided to keep this tasteful, and not include all the juicy details...and...unfortunately for me but great for you guys, there will be one more chapter before the BIG day...

-Fen


	16. Good night, Sky

A/N: well, here's the next chapter...let me know what you guys think of it...

-Fen

* * *

Wilson helped Cameron get House into bed, and got the spare room ready for it's guests while Cameron got the guests ready for the spare room.

"How do you guys wanna sleep? I only have the one bed and the couch isn't all that comfy." Cameron asked the three extremely intoxicated men in her living room. They were currently occupying her couch and laughing in fits of giggles before calming down to giggle some more.

Calming himself down enough to talk, Jason tried his best to sound intelligent. "I think we'll just figure it out." He paused to hiccup, followed by a giggle and snort. "You can just go in to bed." He barely finished the sentence as Damien elbowed him in the ribs, and laughed at Jason's snort.

"I would feel better if I got you guys into bed first." Cameron replied.

Damien laughed harder and Ash, in a sobering action, smacked him upside the head. "She's gonna be your sister-in-law!" He planned on it coming out as a whisper, but his inebriation prevented that.

Cameron smiled. "Come on." She said, grabbing Ash. She helped him down the hall to the spare bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Getting his shoes off, she pushed him down onto the bed.

"I'll get the other one." Wilson said, walking out of the room to get Damien.

"I don't want that gay bastar—" Ash's shout was cut off by Cameron putting her hand over his mouth.

"Pansy!" Cameron heard Damien shout from the living room. It was immediately followed by the two remaining cackling drunks laughing their asses off as Ash tried to reply, but it came out as a mumble through Cameron's hand.

"Just relax and go to sleep." She said, pushing a second pillow under his head. "Do you need a trash can?"

"For what?" Ash asked.

"Well, in case you feel the need to throw up." Cameron replied.

A very serious looked crossed his face. "I _do not_ throw up." He said sternly, just as Wilson was bringing Damien into the room.

"You did that one time-" Damien started.

"Shut up." Ash cut him off.

"The two of you, knock it off." Cameron said, taking Damien from Wilson. "Can you get extra blankets from the hall closet and try and make the couch comfortable for Jason?" She asked Wilson.

"Yeah." He replied as he nodded and headed out of the room.

"Now the two of you are going to be quiet and go to sleep. I don't want to hear the two of you arguing and if you wake up Greg, he's going to be pissed." Cameron said, getting Damien's shoes off. She pushed his head down onto the pillow. "Now, go to sleep." Damien pulled the covers over his body and shoved his brother slightly.

Ash shoved Damien back and the two started a shoving match. Cameron got to the door and turned around to see the two almost pushing each other off the bed. "Enough!" She scolded. "Go to sleep!" She let them settle for a moment. "Good night guys."

"Good night." Ash said.

"Good night, Sky." Damien said, drifting off to sleep.

Cameron didn't have the heart to correct him, but instead closed the door out. She got into the living room in time to catch, or somewhat catch, Jason from falling. He was standing next to the couch, while Wilson placed the extra blankets on it. "I'm fine." Jason said, as Cameron straightened him up.

"That's why you're falling on the floor?" Cameron asked, as she gently pushed him into the chair and helped Wilson get the couch ready. "Thanks for helping out with the sleeping arrangements."

"No problem. It's why I didn't drink. I didn't think it would be very fair if you had to deal with five drunks. Granted four isn't that easy, but at least you had a little help." Wilson replied.

"Speaking of that, how did Chase and Foreman get home?" Cameron asked, concern in her voice for her friends.

"I didn't have enough room in my car to have all of them, so I called cab for them to share." Wilson replied.

"I'll call and check on them in the morning." Cameron replied, as she grabbed the last blanket and left it at the end of the couch and placed the pillow at the other end. "Jason, time to move." She said, looking over at the chair. He was fast asleep. Cameron turned and looked at Wilson.

"We can't leave him like that." He said, moving toward the chair to pick up the younger man.

It was a bit of a struggle, but they got him onto the couch and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.

"Thank you again for helping." Cameron said as the two stood up from getting Jason on the couch.

"Not a problem. Call me in the morning if you need help with four hung over babies." Wilson replied, heading for the door.

Cameron smiled and followed him so she could lock the door behind him.

After locking the door and turning off all the lights, she silently made her way down the hall to her bedroom. She had to plead with House to get him to move enough so that she could fit in the bed.

* * *

Cameron was surprised to find the bed empty when she got up the next morning. She couldn't figure out why she was awake. She was still tired, and didn't really want to be awake. After a few moments, she realized what it was that woke her up. A smell. A most wondrous smell. She got up and wrapped her robe around her body, while making her way toward the kitchen.

She exited the hall to find three men moving around the kitchen and House sitting at the table watching as he sipped his coffee. He had a plate of waffles in front of him.

Damien was moving around the kitchen like he owned it, grabbing this and that as he tossed different ingredients into the waffle iron that Cameron didn't even know existed. She sat down next to House and saw a plate of waffles sitting at an empty seat. "What kind are those?"

"White chocolate chip with cinnamon-cardamom seasoning and vanilla bean whipped topping." Damien replied quickly.

"Sounds delicious." Cameron said, eyeing up the plate.

"No." Ash whispered as he knew she was going to reach for the plate. When Cameron gave him a questioning look, he continued, "They're not for you. They're for someone else." He nodded his head toward Damien and winked.

"Oh." Cameron said, realizing that Damien had made them for Skylar, but not realizing that they were her favorite and the only kind she would eat.

"What the hell is your dog doing? She's been doing that all night." Jason asked, motioning toward the dog that was trying to dig the floor under the couch.

"Oooooh." Cameron said, walking over to the couch and reaching underneath for Puka's chew toy. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sure Uncle Jason didn't mean to sleep on it."

The dog stared at the chew toy, picked it up in her mouth and glared at Jason. She walked over to the little basket that was on the floor next to the couch and dropped the toy in.

"What the hell was that?" Ash asked, watching the dog "put away it's toys."

"I trained her." Cameron replied. House just smiled and returned his attention to the food in front of him.


	17. Surpises! Surprises!

A/N: well this was supposed to be one chapter for the wedding, but things didn't work out that way...instead, i have to break it up into two chapters...let me know what you guys think of this chapter...hopefully you enjoy it...don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

House and Cameron woke up on the big to the blaring alarm clock

House and Cameron woke up on the big to the blaring alarm clock. Puka had taken to the bad habit of jumping up on the bed and giving kisses to both of her humans whenever the alarm went off. It wasn't a very welcomed action on days where they just wanted to sleep that little bit longer. And this was one of those days. Puka attacked Cameron first, long licks up her face until Cameron pushed her away and sat up in bed. Puka then turned her attention to House. House, having already been awake for at least an hour, but resting peacefully in bed, quickly wrapped his arms around the dog's middle section and pulled her down onto the bed. Securing her wiggling body with one arm, he used his other to grab her chin and push a kiss against her nose. Puka licked at him, but because of the angle only succeeded in licking his forehead. "No one would ever believe me if I told them how you act with that dog."

House leaned forward and whispered into Puka's ear, "Just ignore her. She's just jealous." He chuckled when Cameron rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

"You had better be gone by the time I get out of here. You're not allowed to be here when the girls get here. They have my wedding dress." Cameron said, disappearing behind the closed door.

"Yeah. Yeah." House said, getting up. "We should probably listen to her. Otherwise she'll get all cranky, and call the wedding off." Puka brushed up against House's side before jumping down off the bed.

Cameron had been in the shower about five minutes when House heard her phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the number. It was her brother, Scott-one of House's groomsmen. "Hello." House said, flipping her phone open and putting it up to his ear.

"Greg?"

"Yeah." House replied.

"You caught me off guard. I was expecting Ally to answer." Scott replied.

"So why should you be on guard?" House asked.

"What? Oh, no reason. Is Ally there? Can I talk to her?"

"She's in the shower. Something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess. Um, Kelly. You remember Kelly, my wife, right?" Scott asked, remembering a conversation with his sister in which he was informed that House wasn't good with names or faces.

"Three months, two weeks, and already showing." House replied, speaking of the first time he met Scott and Kelly; Kelly was pregnant with their third child.

"Um. Yeah. Well, we're actually at the hospital right now. We were hoping it was a false alarm, but it looks like Kelly is in labor. They want to take the baby cesarean." Scott said.

"Okay." House replied.

"I really hate to do this, but I won't be able to be in the wedding. Kelly would kill me if I wasn't here."

"Fine." House replied.

"You sure? I know this is extremely last minute, but it's not like we planned it."

"It's fine. I'll let Ally know." House replied. "Good luck." He said.

"You too." Scott replied, hanging up the phone.

House walked down the hall to the bedroom, and knocked on the door to the bathroom before opening it.

"I thought I said you needed to leave. Madison and Anjelica will be here any minute now." Cameron scolded.

"Your brother just called."

"Is he running late? He'll be late for his own funeral." Cameron joked.

"No, actually he's not coming."

"What?!" Cameron asked, poking her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"His wife went into labor. They're at the hospital." House seemed kinda out of it.

"That's great. I said she was going to go early with this one."

"You're not worried?" House asked

"Nope." Cameron replied.

"That's an odd turn of events. You're not worried and I'm thinking the entire wedding is ruined because he's not going to be there."

"Greg, when have you known me to not be prepared? I have backup." Cameron replied.

"Backup?" House asked.

"Yeah. Jason is the same size as Scott. So pick up his tux and when you and Wilson get the others. And call him to meet you guys at Wilson's. Problem solved." Cameron said.

"You really do have everything covered." House said, walking out of the room.

"More than you know." She whispered once she heard the door shut.

* * *

"How the hell did you get lucky enough to get her?" Wilson asked, after House explained the back up plan that Cameron had. House just shrugged. "So he's going to meet us at my place? Does he know how to get there?" Wilson asked.

"I gave him directions." House replied. The two walked into the tux rental store and right up to the counter. "Pick up for House." House said.

"Just a minute." The girl behind the counter replied.

"I know I haven't bugged you these last couple days, but you have _finished_ your vows, right?" Wilson asked.

House nodded. "I told you I would get them done in time."

Wilson put his hand out. "Let me see them."

"They're in the car." House replied.

"You didn't do them." Wilson accused.

House grinned. "I know exactly what I'm going to say. Trust me."

"The last time I did that-"

"Here you go. Five tuxedos. Paid in full. You have until noon on Tuesday to return them without incurring any additional fees. If you should have any questions, or need anything, please feel free to contact us. The number is on the bag." The girl behind the counter said, handing five garment bags across the counter.

"Crippled." House said, holding up his cane. "He gets 'em." He motioned toward Wilson and walked out of the store, headed straight for the car.

* * *

"Ally! We're here!" Madison said, walking into the House home. "You got the dress okay?" Madison said, turning around to help Anjelica through the door with the super large garment bag. Katie and Jessica were pulling up the rear with the bridesmaids dresses.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Cameron shouted. "Jesse, I need help with my hair!" She finished.

"How did I know I was going to get roped into this?" Jessica replied.

"Hey, you're the one that insisted on going to beauty school straight of out high school." Katie said, as the group made their way down the hall.

Luckily Cameron didn't want anything extravagant for her hair. She decided to leave it down, so it was just a matter of curling and setting it. It didn't take long. Cameron also decided to keep her makeup simple. She didn't want to look all made up. She wanted to look natural.

After a little goofing around and the bridesmaids getting their dresses on, Cameron helping, it was finally Cameron's turn to get dressed.

Unzipping the garment bag, Anjelica held the dress up while Madison and Katie pulled the dress out. Cameron's face lit up as she looked at the gown. Why she hadn't thought of black bridesmaids dresses before House she still wasn't able to figure it out. The dress was pure white, as are most wedding dresses, but this one was different. Unique. The front of the dress was completely white spare the two inch black satin trim at the breast line of the sleeveless gown. The trim wrapped around to the back of the dress, which had a short train. The black trim expanded into a long, wide stripe down the back of the dress with white embroidered filigree along the edges. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

* * *

"Jay, thanks for filling in here." House said as Jason walked into Wilson's home.

"My honor." Jason replied with a smile. "Nerves kicking in yet?"

"Nerves? What is there to be nervous about?" House asked.

"Gee, I don't know. The fact that you're promising to spend the rest of your life with one person?" Jason replied.

"If it were anyone but Ally, then there would be a reason for nerves." House replied.

Jason walked past House and grabbed the only remaining tux. He passed through the living room, and for some strange reason, glanced down at the coffee table. "Is that Skylar's journal?" He asked, turning his attention back to House.

"Yes." Was the only response House had planned on giving.

* * *

Cameron had managed to get on her satin and lace torsolette and stockings, with the scalloped lace tops, which were attached to the garter of the torsolette, before her bridesmaids took over getting her ready. Not that she argued. This was her wedding day. She was supposed to be pampered. They had just snapped the last snap on her dress when someone knocked on the front door. "I'll get it." Anjelica said, walking to answer the door.

Anjelica opened the door to find a familiar face on the other side. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Ally." He replied.

"No one's allowed to see the bride before the wedding." Anjelica said, not giving an inch.

"Well, you've seen her." He spat back.

"I'm her _sister_." Anjelica replied, as if that meant she was allowed to do whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, well, I'm her brother-in-law." Damien said, pushing his way through the door. "So I guess that means I can see her too." Damien got into the room and stopped still when he saw Cameron. "If it's possible, you're more beautiful than the day I first met you." Damien had always thought Cameron to be a beautiful woman. Hell, if Skylar hadn't had her sights set on House and Cameron getting together, Damien would have taken every chance to get with Cameron. But things didn't play out that way and Cameron was marrying House. Damien turned his charm off in respect for his brother-in-law, but that didn't mean he still couldn't think she was an attractive woman. "Have a moment?" He said, and nodded down the hall toward the bedroom.

"Yeah." Cameron said, and made her way down the hall. Damien just behind her. As the two rounded the corner into the bedroom, Damien whispered a remark and Cameron laughed with a large smile.

"Please don't tell me she's already having an affair with the brother-in-law." Madison asked.

"But you gotta give it to her. If she is, he's a nice piece of ass." Katie said.

"She's not having an affair with the brother-in-law." Anjelica said.

"Then why are they in the room together?" Jessica asked.

"Hell if I know. I just know she wouldn't do that."

"And why not?" Katie asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she's in love with the man she's going to marry." Anjelica jumped on the defense for her sister.

"If it were me, I'd pick that one," Katie said, motioning down the hall, "to the other one."

"Then it's a good thing it's not your decision." Anjelica said, ending the conversation.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Cameron asked.

"I'm here on delivery." Damien replied.

"Delivery?" Cameron was a little confused.

"Yeah. Ash was supposed to drop by with the ring, but he was running a little late, and asked me to drop by with it." Damien said, pulling a box out of his pocket. "As requested, Greg didn't see your ring, and you aren't seeing his." He placed the box in her hand. "And of course, I wanted to be the first person to see the bride." Damien said. "You know, seeing as I won't be there." Damien finish with a sly smile.

Cameron smiled back at him. "Well, it's a good thing you're here. I wanted to tell you something." Cameron replied, putting the ring down on her dresser.

* * *

Cameron and Damien walked out of the bedroom, arm in arm, both laughing. Cameron walked him to the door, where he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Skylar would have been proud to call you her sister. About just as proud as I am, Sister." Damien whispered in her ear just before leaving.

Cameron closed the door and turned around. "What?" She asked, looking at her bridesmaids.

"You're having sex with him, aren't you?" Anjelica asked.

"What?!" Cameron was shocked by the statement. "He's Greg's brother-in-law!"

"You seemed to be pretty chummy." Katie said.

"He's still getting over the death of Greg's sister. We've been talking. It helps him. Not that I should have to explain myself." Cameron said, defending herself. She found it absurd that they would think she was having an affair with Damien. Absurd.

"Well, then let's finish getting you ready." Madison said, interrupting and effectively ending the conversation and completely lightening the mood.


	18. Who Will Give Cameron Away?

A/N: before i say anything else, i need to get a HUGE thank you that i forgot in the last chapter...because without Insane Shelton, there wouldn't have been a dress...thanks for all your help in deciding which dress to pick...now to this chapter...for the last time: please trust me...i have a plan for everything...so many of you have mistrusted me and accused me of ruining a good fic without even having the slightest amount of confidence in me as a writer...but i love you all for getting so involved and wanting things to go a certain way...i love it...so here it is...the wedding...i hope you all enjoy...and there will be an epilogue to this...so keep an eye out for that...let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

Wilson parked the car and everyone got out

Wilson parked the car and everyone got out. "Where did Cameron find this place?." Chase asked getting out of the car.

"She mentioned something about a baby shower." Foreman answered.

"It's beautiful." Jason said, looking around and taking in the scenery.

Cameron had gone to a friend's baby shower and immediately fell in love with the place. It wasn't like a normal grove. Meaning, it's main use wasn't for throwing big bash parties in which everyone got drunk and threw up all over the place. Actually, this grove had been the spot for many weddings; it just wasn't advertised well, so it wasn't a hot spot.

The layout was simple. From the dirt and stone parking lot, there was a short uphill walk to the first of three large pavilions. They weren't your typical park pavilions. All three pavilions were built out of green, amazon forest granite. Their simple design made them even more elegant. Their pyramid shaped roofs with simple matching granite supports, and intricate latticework complimented the all granite tables. Two of the four sides were pure walls of granite with elaborate fireplaces in the center. There were ten to fifteen tables in each pavilion; each sitting five people. Large counters lined the two enclosed walls, perfect for food placement. The enclosed walls faced the dirt and stone walkway and faced inward toward a white marble gazebo with wrought iron roof. The latticework design of the roof matched the latticework around the pavilions.

The tables had been set with the black table clothes, and white and cerulean blue plates. The twin stem glasses with black glass teardrops were placed at each setting. In the center of each table was a simple arrangement of Lilies of the Valley in clear glass vases with black and blue glass stones in the bottom. The florist was just putting the finishing touches on the gazebo; which was adorned with white and faded blue roses.

The florist had already scattered rose pedals in the two fountains that were between the three pavilions.

"Remind me to have Ally plan my wedding." Jason said, and received numerous looks from the men around him. "Should I ever decide to get married." He finished.

House rolled his eyes and signed the sheet handed to him by the florist for his approval of the flowers and their placement.

"Thank you, Dr. House, and congratulations, again." She said as she turned and ushered her assistants out of the grove.

It wasn't much longer when the guests started to show up. Jason made sure that the aisle-which was positioned so that it came through the middle pavilion and straight up to the gazebo-was cordoned off so that the already scattered rose pedals didn't get trampled.

* * *

The guests were all seated and House stood in the gazebo, waiting for the ceremony to start. The pianist started playing a soft song while the wedding party started making their way through the middle pavilion. Madison and Wilson started walking through the center pavilion. They were about half way down the aisle when Anjelica and Jason began their walk down the aisle. Halfway down the aisle, Jason rolled his eyes as Ash winked at him, and intentionally looked away as he walked passed the House parents. Jason and Anjelica were followed by Foreman and Katie, and Chase and Jessica, respectively.

Once Chase and Jessica were in place, everyone rose to their feet as the wedding march began to play. Cameron walked into view, but stopped just before the start of the aisle. A troubled look on her face. House's nerves kicked in as he feared Cameron coming to her senses and fleeing from the wedding. From marrying him.

With a wink, she looked to her right. From around the back of the pavilion, dressed in his own fitted matching tux, was Damien. He hooked Cameron's arm around his own, and proudly walked her down the aisle. He winked at his younger brother, and smirked at his in-laws. He approached the gazebo, and when asked who gave Cameron away, he responded, "I do, and the punk ass had better treat her right." A grin plastered to his face.

House moved forward and took Cameron's hand, but also wrapped his free arm around his brother-in-laws neck. "I'm glad you could make it." House whispered into his ear.

Damien grinned and moved to his seat in the front row.

House and Cameron turned their attentions to the wedding officiant, and waited for the ceremony to start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to join this man and woman in marriage. And as long as no one objects, then I do believe they bride and groom have written their own vows." He waited to see if anyone objected. "Then I do believe the floor is yours." He said motioning to Cameron.

Cameron didn't even need to ask for the piece of paper that she'd asked her sister to hold with her vows on it. She'd read over them so many times it was easy to recite them. "As I stand before you now, I promise to grow old with you," Cameron paused briefly as she heard a 'he's already old' come from Damien seated just a few feet away. Cameron smiled, knowing that House had heard the same thing, and continued on with her vows, "I promise to die on the same day, in the same hour, at the same minute, sitting next to you in the same nursing home. I promise to spend the rest of my life at your side. And I promise to never let you drink alone." Cameron paused, a soft tear in her eye. She hadn't expected the words to hit her as hard as they were. When she sat down to write her vows, she just couldn't get Skylar's own words out of her head. She looked into House's eyes. She could see the hurt that still rested within him over his sister, but also a glimmer of something else. And it was that something else that scared her.

House stood there, knowing it was his turn, and smiled. "Please tell me he has vows." Ash asked, sneaking up to sit next to his brother.

"Trust me. He has 'em." Damien replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Ash asked.

"Cause he knows I'd kill him if he doesn't." Damien replied, watching the ceremony before him.

House turned to Wilson, whom handed House a red journal with a single page marked. House opened the book and read the passage. "I hate men. They're evil, cruel bastards with cold dead hearts that are shriveled into little balls deep within their chests, never to be used. They don't' understand anything women say, and when they try to, they fail miserably. And god forbid they actually do something without having their own interests in mind. They don't have a single romantic bone in their body, and if you ask them, they don't understand how watching a football game isn't foreplay. I hate men. They're evil cruel bastards with cold dead hearts."

He closed the book and handed it off to Wilson, as Wilson handed him a second journal. House paused to listen to the whispers that were traveling around the room. With a half grin on his face, he started reading the second passage. "Men are such mysterious creatures. They act as if they don't know what you're talking about, but in fact they know exactly what you're talking about. And when you least expect it, they surprise you with the most romantic gesture, that you're put back for words. You have no idea how to vocalize the emotions you're feeling because you're not exactly sure what the emotions are yourself. Butterflies don't even begin to explain the feeling you get in your stomach when he walks into the room. It's just indescribable." House closed the second book and handed it to Wilson.

House effectively had everyone, save a few unique individuals, completely confused. Those few that knew what was going on immediately recognized the journals that House was reading from. House finished his vows with a simple sentence. "I promise to give you both sides of men, and can only hope you enjoy it." House looked deeply into Cameron's eyes, so she understood just how serious he was about it.

* * *

After the vows were exchanged, House and Cameron took their seats and let the reception begin. It wasn't long into the reception that Wilson stood, and got the attention of all the attendees. "It was only a short time ago when I absolutely dreaded being stuck with House by myself for the rest of my life. Or at least until he kicked the bucket. Luckily for me, but not so lucky for her, Allison came along and decided to take on the now shared responsibility." Wilson paused. "All joking aside, I'm glad that my best friend was finally able to find someone that makes him happy, and can stand him at the same time. And on a complete side bar, it's nice to be on this side of the ceremony, instead of that one for a change." He said motioning toward House and Cameron.

Every tipped their glasses to toast the newlyweds. House joined the others and tipped his glass, but Cameron hesitated for a moment.

"Uh huh. I don't think so." Damien said, appearing from what seemed like nowhere. "This one's for you." He took Cameron's toasting glass, and handed her a different one.

"What's the difference?" House asked.

"That one's champagne." Damien said, pointing to the discarded glass. "This one's apple juice."

"You're drinking apple juice?" House questioned.

"Duh." Damien replied. "And I thought you were a doctor. Alcohol isn't good for the baby." Damien said, smirking at the couple.

House looked at Cameron. She nodded. After a moment's contemplation, his response was simple and to the point. "Boy or girl. It's name is Skylar."

"And I'm the godfather." Damien said, pulling the couple into a tight embrace before letting them go and returning to his seat, demanding a double scotch for future headaches from a teenage House child.


	19. Epilogue

A/N: well here it is...the last chapter...i hope you have all enjoyed the run...and hopefully you enjoy what i have in store for them...let me know what you guys think by leaving a review...

-Fen

* * *

House and Cameron returned from their honeymoon to find visitors in their home

House and Cameron returned from their honeymoon to find visitors in their home. Damien, Ash and Jason had agreed to watch Puka while they were away, but the newlyweds never expected to have company waiting for them when they got home. House walked in the door, tossing a suitcase into the room, and jumped when Damien stood up from the couch. Cameron walked into House's back as he stopped abruptly. "What the hell?" She scolded, rubbing her nose.

Ash walked into the room from the kitchen. "Hey guys." He said, walking up and standing next to his brother.

"To what do we owe the visit?" House asked. The deal was that he and Cameron would drive out to pick up Puka the after their return. House feared for the worst since there was only two of them, and not three.

Damien smiled, and picked up an envelope that had been sitting on the coffee table. "No worries. Here." He said, walking up to House and handing him the envelope. We took the liberty of a purchase on your behalf. Hopefully you like it." He shook House's hand and gave Cameron a quick hug.

Ash followed his brother. As he shook House's hand, he pulled him into a soft hug. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Ash said, "I remember that fateful night in April, 1998. And I made sure _he _knew." Ash pulled away from House, and also gave Cameron a quick hug. "Congratulations, on everything." He said, before walking out the door.

House and Cameron sat down on the couch as House opened up the envelope. Inside were a couple pieces of paper. The first was a check, in the sum of five hundred fifty-six thousand, eight hundred and twenty-three dollars and forty-seven cents. "Is it fake?" Cameron asked.

"No." House replied, taking out the next piece of paper.

"That's not a—" Cameron started.

"A deed for a house? Yeah." House pulled out the last piece of paper.

_She swore to write you out of her will. She didn't, but applied a stipulation to your inheritance. I remember April 30, 1998 as if it were yesterday. The two of you were arguing over true happiness. You told her that she couldn't truly be happy if she was married to someone but was sleeping with someone else. She said, it was the perfect relationship. All the love without the jealousy. But when she asked you what true happiness is, you didn't have an answer for her. Well, at least not one that she found fitting. And that, my friend, was the stipulation. By planning that little delay, she helped you find the meaning of happiness and what it could mean for you. By taking her chances, and flirting with a major disaster, she assisted you down the path to true happiness. Unfortunately, she didn't get the opportunity to see you truly happy. And you are. So, Damien had a check cut for your inheritance, and a side check cut to pay for the new house that you will obviously need if you're going to have the pitter patter of little feet in your home. We hope you like it. We took a chance and picked out some furniture and other stuff for the both of you. We hope you enjoy it. And welcome to the family, Ally._

_Signed, _

_Ash_

Cameron read the note over House's shoulder. House dumped the envelope, and a set of keys fell onto the table. An address was attached to the keyring. Cameron smiled and kissed House. She grabbed the keys, and stood up. "Wanna go check it out?!"

House rolled his eyes at his wife, while she acted like a three year old on Christmas morning. "Fine."

_Three Years Later_

"Thanks for meeting me." Damien said, as House, Cameron, and little Skylar walked up to him. He'd been standing in the cemetery for two hours by then. But that didn't matter. It was the three-year anniversary of Skylar's death. House had promised to meet Damien at the cemetery every year on both the anniversary of her death, and on her birthday. "Time flies." He said, as the little rugrat came running, more like wobbling, from the car to Damien.

"Unca Dame!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Niece Skylar!" Damien called back, but knelt down on the ground and opened his arms. The little girl dove into his grasp as he picked her up.

Little Skylar looked at her uncle, and asked, "Why are you crying?" She whispered it in his ear, as he had always told her that boys don't cry.

"Because today is a sad day for me. It's the day that Skylar died." Damien replied.

"No I didn't." Skylar replied, but knew exactly how the conversation was going to end, as it was a little routine between the two of them.

Damien smiled at the little girl. She always knew exactly how to cheer him up. "Skylar Jade, not Skylar Rose, silly."

"Oh, yeah, cause I'm Skylar Rose and Aunt Skylar was Skylar Jade."

"That's right." Damien said.

"I miss Aunt Skylar." The little girl replied.

"How can you miss her if you never met her?" Cameron asked, taking the little girl from her uncle's arms.

"Yes I did. Daddy showed me her picture and I remembered her."

"You remember her from when?" Damien asked, intrigued by this new information.

"She used to sing me to sleep. When I was in my cribbie."

Damien cocked his head at the little girl. "What did she used to sing to you?"

The little girl thought for a moment, and then started to bob her head. "I remember. I remember." She said excitedly. "Rock me like a baby, cradle me in light. Oh, I don't remember now." She moped.

"Bath me in a rainbow, the sun restore my sight." Damien started, and the little girl nodded her head. "Come and take a journey through the land of night. Darkness strokes the face and steals away the sight. Night is all around me; stars are in my hair. I feel them tangled in the secrets, we'll find hidden there. Reaching through the madness to the other side. Where the sun is rising, with her arms held wide. Is that what she would sing to you?" Damien finished and asked.

"Yes. That's the one." She said, reaching for her uncle.

Damien took the little girl and looked at Cameron, "Skylar always listened to _Mother Dawn_ by Billy Idol before going to sleep. Well, unless she was drunk off her ass. Those were her favorite lines. Once that played, she'd turn it off and go to bed."

"How does she know it?" Cameron said, gesturing to her child. "I never listen to Billy Idol."

"That's because you weren't the one singing it for her." Damien replied.

"Alright, enough of the ghost stories. Give me my daughter." House said, interrupting the conversation and stealing his daughter from Damien.

House knelt down on the ground with little Skylar leaning against him. "What do we say?" House asked.

"Hi Aunt Skylar. I love you." The little girl responded. She moved forward and kissed the headstone where Skylar's name was etched. "Sorry I forgot your flowers." House cleared his throat. "I mean, sorry I ruined your flowers on the way. I just wanted to smell them and Daddy wouldn't let me, so I—"

"Hey, you're not going to blame me—" House tried cutting his daughter off, but was cut off himself.

"Not. Just tellin' Aunt Skylar the truth." House shook his head, and stood.

"You just got told off by a three year old." Damien said.

"Not quite three year old." Cameron corrected.

"Yeah. Yeah. So she has me twisted around her little finger. It could be worse." House replied, and ignored the additional comments made by Cameron and Damien.


End file.
